Destiny
by ProjectDiva
Summary: Una inocencia evoluciona y lleva a Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y cia. al futuro. ¿para que? ya lo veran!  jajaj no naci para los summary's  / Allen Lavi  Friendship / KandaxLenalee. Capitulo 9 editado... y quien sabe cuantas veces más lo haré muajaja ahora Lean!
1. Capitulo 1

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo fic… la verdad la idea original no es mía, sino de mi hermana, pero ella me la dio… por problemas personales no la continuó. La historia original se llamaba **Un Invierno Soleado** pero yo le cambie el titulo, modifique capítulos, etc...

Esto ocurre justo después de la batalla con Alma Karma, Kanda desaparece, pero Lavi se queda en la orden… (Ocurrencias de mi hermana jajaja). Kanda y Lenalee ya estaban de novio pero al desaparecer este ella pierde concentración (se explica mas adelante). En el capitulo 3 (creo) explicaran lo que paso… y porque es todo tan raro… jajaja

No me culpen… la idea de mi hermana es grandiosa, lastima que no la termino… pero la continuo yo y esta va de la manito con El cuerpo del Deseo con respecto a la relación de Kanda y Lenalee, tengo un One-shot… (que explica mas de ellos dos… pero es un sorpresa)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Un cielo rojo con tonos negros, una que otra nube la adorna, la luna brilla como nunca. Miles de puntos negros adornan el cielo, son Akumas, junto a una sombra de una persona obesa con un gran sombrero de copa acompañado también con otras sombras más.

Abajo en la tierra, solo se ve destrucción y tragedia, cuerpos muertos humanos regados en ella, solo se aprecian a diez humanos vestidos en trajes de Exorcistas con sus armas activadas: al frente Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Claud, Sokaro y Tiedoll. En la línea de defensa (y apoyo en caso de…) Chaoji, Miranda, Marie y Bookman. Todos en mal estado y agotados, jadeantes por el cansancio de la larga y dura batalla que se lleva acabo. De un momento a otro los Akumas atacan, para sorpresa de todos, al campamento de científicos y enfermeros. Pero son repelidos por una inmensa luz de inocencia proveniente de un exorcista en la línea de apoyo, luego todo se vuelve blanco.

**16 Años, en el futuro**

Allen Walker. Un chico de app. Unos 16 años, de tez blanca y plateados cabellos, delgado y de estatura media. De carácter humilde pero de paso seguro, su presencia es grata. Su cara demuestra felicidad, confianza e inocencia a la vez.

Así es, es un buen chico. Pero todo lo bueno siempre debe estar manchado…: en el pasado el intento traer de vuelta a la vida a su único familiar, pero este lo maldijo. Dejando un estigma en su ojo izquierdo. Que lo atormentara hasta el fin de su vida.

Gracias a esa maldición no solo su ojo se vio afectado, si no también su cabello, que en el pasado lo tenía medio castaño y su cara blanca y liza, pero ahora tiene su rostro marcado y su cabello blanco, dándole un aire de rebeldía y madurez.

Cuando pasa por las calles la gente lo mira con asombro y desprecio y no cesan los murmullos, Allen solo hace oídos sordos y apura el paso, cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha de su abrigo.

Todos los días a las 18:00 hrs. de la tarde parte a su trabajo como mozo en un elegante bar de la ciudad. En el bar todos, exceptuando al jefe, le tienen mucho aprecio, tanto compañeros como clientes. Mas que su apariencia, la gente que lo conoce, les gusta el trato que reciben del chico y eso le favorecía mucho ya que mucha gente solo iba por el y le dejaban buena propina.

Un día, como de costumbre, el chico salio a sacar la basura, pero para su sorpresa, encontró a una chica, con notables rasgos orientales y muy maltratada tanto sus ropas como su cuerpo, hurgando en la basura.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Allen asombrado, era normal ver ebrios o perros… pero ¿una chica?

-¿…? – le queda mirando, pero no dice nada y sigue en lo suyo.

-¿no me entiendes?, no hagas eso… no es saludable – intentando convencerla. La chica le hablo en otro idioma llorando y asustada. - _no entendí nada, ojala no me alla lanzado una maldición_ – pensó el alvino – ¡ah! Ya se… _si le hablo mas lento talvez entienda… generalmente pasa_ – pensó. - ¿Cómo… te… llamas? - la chica entendió y le respondió

-Lenalee Lee – mostrando una sonrisa al entender lo que el chico le pregunto.

-hha… - aliviado - ¿Por qué no dijiste de un principio que entendías el Ingles?

-podía entender parte de lo que decías, pero no del todo perfecto, entonces por eso no dije nada… estaba insegura, el latino no es mi especialidad – ríe aliviada – por cierto… ¿Quién eres?

-soy Allen Walker, y trabajo en este bar… y esta es la basura del bar…- señalándole a la chica que aun tenía sus manos en las bolsas.

-¿eh?... ¡ah! – Soltando las bolsas – jejeje – ríe nerviosa y apenada – bueno es que unos tipos intentaron asaltarme, pero pude espantarlos, pero en el forcejeo una de mis coletas se callo por aquí, estoy segura. – explico la peliverde

-mmh… déjame ayudarte – poniendo una mano en su cabeza – _mi jefe me matara si no me encuentra trabajando_ – pensó – déjame buscar, mientras tu por favor vigila que nadie entre al bar

-¡claro! – dijo vigiando muy atenta

-por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que una chica, aparentemente frágil como tu, pudo encarar a unos ladrones? – pregunto el chico asombrado y encontrando la coleta perdida – ten ¿es esta?

-si, gracias. Mi hermano es muy sobre protector, por lo que me enseño técnicas de auto-defensa, así en caso de que si el no está a mi lado, puedo defenderme bien – dijo la chica limpiando la coleta y ocultando sus ojos en el flequillo.

-valla, por lo menos tienes familia – dijo aliviado el chico – pensé que estabas sola en este país… - se freno, notando que la peliverde soltó unas lagrimas - ¡ah! … ¿dije algo malo?, lo… lo ciento…

-no es nada… es solo que… solo recuerdo que una mañana estaba comprando las cosas para el almuerzo y que después como hace unas cuantas horas atrás desperté en un barco con muchas chicas de mi pueblo y ellas me ayudaron a escapar – dijo dolida y sin dejar de llorar – mi hermano… mi casa… - sin poder mas… llora desconsoladamente

-¡ah!, no llores así que no es bueno ni para ti ni para mi – dijo el chico tratando de calmarla y viendo cero resultado.

El alvino se compadeció de ella y recordó lo que Mana hacía cada vez que el estaba triste, la tomo suavemente y tomo la cabeza de la chica cuidadosamente y la dejo en su pecho.

-cada vez que yo lloraba Mana me tomaba y me ponía en su pecho dejando expuesta la melodía de su corazón… eso me tranquilizaba y me dormía... - dijo el chico con una calida sonrisa en su rostro

-que linda melodía… se párese mucho a la de mi hermano, el hacía lo mismo cuando yo tenía un mal sueño… me calmaba y me dormía – dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente

-valla creo que es una técnica muy conocida… - cuando no escucho respuesta – ¡ah! – Exclamo nervioso – no te duer… - no pudo continuar ya que la chica ya se había dormido – dios, que voy a ahora contigo… que le diré a mi jefe – dijo llorando.

El jefe de aquel lugar es Cross Marian, era un tipo alto y delgado de cabellos rojos y muy galán, su mirada directa lo hacia aun mas atractivo, por lo que las mujeres siempre le seguían y por eso gano la mala fama de ser un mujeriego.

Para la mala suerte de Allen, este había presenciado todo desde su ventana, por lo que hizo llamar al chico de inmediato a su oficina.

-¿me llamo Sr. Marian?

-si… y ¿la chica? – yendo directo al grano, sorprendiendo al alvino.

-eh… Reever la esta cuidando, creo que ha pasado por mucho, ella no es de este país… me preocupa – dijo Allen algo preocupado.

-y… ¿Quién es ese Reever? – interrogo con notable molestia.

-es el barman que trabaja aquí hace más de 5 años – dijo con una mirada irónica.

-a si, verdad. Como sea no confío en el, trae a la chica, yo la cuidare – dijo poniendo media sonrisa.

-¡no!, ¡me niego!, hacer eso es prácticamente ser cómplice de un asesinato – dijo el chico alterado.

-¿pero que…? ¿Por qué no?, soy un hombre responsable… - el chico lo interrumpe.

-corrección, "mujeriego irresponsable" – repitiendo lo que todo el mundo dice de el.

-pero que grosero, mira a quien estas insultando escupid niño maldito. Por consideración a Mana te cuide, pero todo tiene un limite – en eso entran Reever y Lenalee le sigue por detrás, intentando esconderse – no te molestes en venir aquí mañana.

-¿¡eh! – sorprendido.

-pero jefe, gracias a Allen tenemos mas clientes y gracias a el nuestros sueldos han aumentado – protesto Reever.

-eso llego asta aquí, no seguiré manteniendo a este insolente – dijo molesto, mientras Lenalee se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Reever asustada del tono de voz.

-vamos Allen discúlpate – suplico.

-¿por decir la verdad? ¡Nunca!

-no aceptare disculpas – dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

-no tenía planes de disculparme – dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado – se que encontrare un mejor trabajo, mañana vendré a buscar mi ultima paga, ¡me largo! – Pasando junto a la chica de largos cabellos verdes – ah… lo olvidaba – tomando a Lenalee de una mano – esta chica… yo la encontré, por lo tanto es ¡MIA!, no se atreva a seguirla o va ver – clavando con su mirada al pelirrojo, una mirada que lo sorprendió mas que las ultimas palabras que soltó.

El alvino salio del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando boquiabiertos a Reever y Marian.

-ese mocoso esta creciendo… aun que sigue sorprendiéndome…, como si me importara esa chica, ¡hay muchas en este mundo! – dijo despreocupadamente.

-_se que Allen no le haría nada a esa chica, pero ¿Marian desinteresado en una chica? imposible, algo debe estar tramando _– Pensó Reever mirando seriamente a Marian.

Distraído y caminando a toda prisa, Allen llevaba casi volando a la pobre chica. Solo caminaba…

-¿Allen?... ¡Allen! – cuando no vio respuesta freno seco obligando al chico a retroceder.

-¿Qué sucede Lenalee? – Dijo el chico viendo jadear a la peliverde - ¿estas cansada?

-estoy… algo… mareada… - descansando intentando recuperar el aire – Allen ¿Qué fue lo que tu y ese hombre hablaban?... no entendí muy bien… – dijo haciendo reaccionar al chico de todo lo que dijo.

Allen recordó todo lo que dijo, pero una frase reboto en su mente: "esta chica… yo la encontré, por lo tanto es ¡MIA!... mía… mía…" lo que provoco que su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo cosa que la chica de las coletas noto.

-¿sucede algo Allen? Tu… cara… esta… - soltando una risita que fue cubierta con su mano.

-¿eh?... ¡ah!... yo… no es nada, es solo que me despidieron, pero no te preocupes, mañana pediré mi ultima paga y buscare un mejor trabajo… de todos modos no tengo nada que me ate a ese tipo. Y tú vivirás conmigo hasta que sepamos que hacer – tomando la mano de la chica y esta ruborizándose al instante – por favor, no podré dormir sabiendo que pasaras las noches en la calle.

-valla eres muy directo - mirando hacia abajo intentando tapar el rubor – pero si tu no tienes problemas yo con gusto acepto – dijo la chica agradecida por el acto amable del alvino – como agradecimiento, yo cocinare la cena.

-¡¿de verdad? Wah! Hace tiempo que no como comida casera – dijo con ojos brillantes.

-bueno yo siempre cocinaba, mi hermano no era muy bueno en la cocina. Ya estoy acostumbrada, ahora prepárate que esta cena ¡será como ninguna! – dijo muy segura y en llamas, dejando a Allen muy emocionado.

…

Caminando con toda calma, el chico se detiene en una tienda donde venden ropas para damas. El alvino se queda mirando un vestido blanco completo con un cinturón negro. La peliverde se detiene a ver lo que al chico le llamo la atención y sus ojos se posaron directamente en un maniquí que lucía un lindo conjunto: una camisa china rosa pálida larga, unas calzas del mismo color larga hasta los tobillos, más unos pantaloncillos ultra cortos de color negro con bordes y costura rosa pálido.

-Lenalee… ¿te gusta algo de aquí? – dijo sin quitar la mirada del vestido.

-¿eh? – sacándola de su concentración **(¡obvio! Cuando una ve algo lindo como que cae en trance xD)** y sorprendiéndola – pero no hace falta, tengo estas – ambos miraron la ropa de la peliverde y esta recién noto que sus ropas estaban muy maltratadas y sucias – eh… no te preocupes cuando lleguemos las coseré y lavare – dijo tratando de terminar con ese tema.

-mmh… - con un poco de desinterés e ironía – bien, yo no tengo problema… ¡ah! Pero verdad que no tengo hilo y aguja en casa, si algo se rompe o rasga se va al fuego en las noches frías – dijo mostrando falsa sorpresa… y cerrando sus ojos – pero me sentiría muy nervioso teniendo una chica DESNUDA en casa esperando a que sus ropas se sequen – finalizando con un jaque-mate, sin darle oportunidad para que la chica le diese un no por respuesta, pero tenía otro plan si esta se volvía a negar.

-mmh… creo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? – El alvino asintió – bien veamos… - sus ojos se desviaron hacía el precio de las ropas y fue tanta su sorpresa que se quedo como hielo por un momento - ¡Allen, estas ropas son muy costosas!

-si… un poco, pero como vivo solo no gasto mucho y en el trabajo que tenía ganaba mucho entonces ahorre mucho jejeje – dijo despreocupado.

-¡con mas razón!, no sabes si encontraras un buen trabajo, debes guardarla

Allen: nah, venga entremos y pruébate lo que quieras y si te gusta lo compramos ¿vale? – dijo sonriente dejando a la chica muy sorprendida.

-…bien… - siguiendo al chico.

Ambos entraron a la tienda y una chica que trabajaba ahí les dio la bienvenida y agradeció por haber preferir esa tienda, la chica de rubios cabellos amarrados en dos coletas y con un vestuario que no encajaba con la tienda le daban un aire de juventud y rebeldía, esta miro a la peliverde y noto el estado de las ropas por lo que reacciono rápidamente y se acerco a ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Eliade y déjame ayudarte a escoger tus prendas, soy una profesional – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-eh… bueno, aun que solo me gustó ese conjunto que esta en vitrina

-¡ah! Perfecto, tus rasgos son orientales y ese conjunto igual, pero este vestido blanco harían una linda combinación con tu blanca y delicada piel – miro al alvino – tu novia se vería muy linda – el chico abrió sus ojos como plato y se ruborizo a punto tomate – te vi mirar mucho el maniquí de este vestido, apuesto que intentaste imaginar su silueta en este vestido – dijo con voz burlona poniendo a Allen muy pero muy nervioso.

-¡¿eh?... bueno… no exactamente, solo lo encontré lindo nada mas – dijo nervioso y mirando los otros vestidos para ocultar su rostro.

-_si, eso estaba haciendo_ – pensaron, Lenalee y Elida, sin expresión alguna.

-bueno, me probare este conjunto y ya que te tomaste la molestia de imaginarme en ese vestido, también me lo probare para que lo veas mejor jeje – dijo mirando al alvino con una sonrisa haciendo reír nervioso al chico.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste... jeje nus leemos en el siguiente cap!<p>

bye~!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Justo antes de entrar a los probadores la chica diviso un bikini muy llamativo y lo tomo, en ese mismo instante un chico con rojos cabellos y vestuario casual entra a la tienda sorprendiendo a las empleadas.

-Creo que ese bikini es muy sexy, te vendría muy bien, veo que estas creciendo linda Lenalee - dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la chica con sus palabras, lo que funciono.

-esa… voz… - Lenalee reconoció, reaccionando y volteándose - ¡Lavi! - Soltando las prendas y llevando sus manos a su boca - ¿de verdad eres tu? - aun sin creerlo

-si, si soy yo, ¿quien mas? - dijo acercándose a ella para abrasarla pero fue interrumpido.

-en las condiciones en que la encontré y por lo que me contó eh desconfiado de toda alma que a pasado junto a nosotros ¿Cómo se yo que tu no eres el tipo que la secuestro? - dijo Allen con notable desconfianza... pero por alguna razón… aquel chico se le hacía familiar.

-no Allen, el no fue, estoy segura. El… a el lo conozco, solo nos hemos visto poco, pero el es buena persona - dijo la peliverde feliz y muy emocionada a la vez.

-mmh bien, pero solo para asegurarme, quédate cerca - dijo el alvino muy sobre protector.

-¡mah! hombre, ¿acaso eres su hermano?... aun así yo igual puedo desconfiar de ti - miro a la peliverde - Lenalee… - la llamo, esta lo miro - ¿viste el rostro del que te trajo? - Y ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo se yo que tu no eres ese tipo?

Las palabras de Lavi hicieron que la peliverde dudara un poco de Allen, a veces tanta amabilidad es para ocultar algo. Pero con Lavi junto a ella, esta se sentía mas tranquila.

-bueno… creo que las cosas se tensaron un poco - dijo Lenalee nerviosa, lo que hizo reaccionar a los chicos que se mataban con la mirada.

-bueno ya que tienes las prendas… ¿Por qué no pasas a probártelas? - pregunto Eliade.

-ah… verdad… pero ellos… - pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-ellos están ocupados - y los señala - mira, están matándose con la mirada - y soltando una broma - creo que esta pelea tiene una desventaja notable - las dos chicas rieron y por un momento Lenalee se olvido de su preocupación, lo que Eliade notó - ¿Por qué no aprovechas y te pruebas esas prendas? Así les das tiempo a esos dos de conocerse mejor - la peliverde asintió y entro a los probadores empujada por la rubia - vamos, no dejare que se peleen, así que tranquila - esta miro a los chicos y fue donde ellos - ¡Oh, valla! Que romántico, dos chicos peleándose por el amor de una linda chica en una tienda de ropas para damas… esta como para una novela - decía sonrojada y con un aura rosa de amor, los dos chicos la miraron y dijeron unísono.

-¡esto no te concierne! - le gritaron mirándola serios.

-mh, mh - asintió con la cabeza - pero veamos la realidad, ustedes son dos y ella una - los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos **(Ella cree que es una silenciosa guerra de amor)**

-¡ahhh! Mah, mah. - mostró sus palmas en señal de tranquilizar la cosa - Yo no voy tras de Lenalee en ese sentido. Me sorprendió verla aquí… si ella vive en china con su hermano ultra-patoso que tiene un buen trabajo allá.

-¿ultra-patoso? - preguntaron Allen y Eliade a la vez.

-si, si - asintió también con la cabeza y serio - ese tipo tiene un complejo de hermana horrible, no se como Lenalee le soporta tanto. Cuando la vi por primera vez, la encontré muy mona y me acerqué, pero no alcancé a decirle "Hola" porque su hermano me freno seco… y cada vez que voy a china y la paso a ver… el se pone en medio… creo que… puede leer mentes - dijo el pelirrojo riendo, contagiando a la rubia y al peliblanco. Lenalee pudo oírlos, lo que la tranquilizó y alivio.

Pasaron unos minutos y Eliade se acerco al probador donde se encontraba la peliverde, ya que los chicos comenzaron a hablar de Lenalee y de lo que le sucedió… y eso no era de gran importancia para la rubia.

-¿Cómo te quedaron las prendas? - dijo curiosa la rubia queriendo verla

-el conjunto y el vestido blanco me quedaron bien y me gustaron pero… - se detuvo indecisa la peliverde.

-¿Pero?… ¡¿te quedo pequeño el bikini? - lo dijo en voz un poco mas alta, sacando de onda a los dos chicos que hablaban seriamente - ¿te traigo una talla mas? - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-…no lo digas tan fuerte… y no es eso… es que… - se oía dudosa… pero Eliade no la entendía, por lo que se animo a entrar al probador ante la atónita mirada de los dos acompañantes de la peliverde, dejando a esta muy sorprendida - ¿¡eh!… ¡es-espera…no! ¡¿Qué haces? - dijo sorprendida y gritando.

-esta mal puesto el sujetador… - dejando a los chicos con la imaginación abierta - lo pusiste mal… ¡ah!… déjame ayudarte…

-¡solo dime que hacer y espera afuera, pero no me toques! - la peliverde estaba notablemente enojada.

-solo quédate quieta… ¡ah!… pe-perdón

-¿d-donde crees que estas tocando?… ¡ah! Otra vez…

Mientras que los demás empleados se acercaban al probador para ver que pasaba e intentaron preguntarle a Allen y Lavi, pero solo encontraron a ambos chicos con la mirada perdida y un hilo de sangre que corría por sus narices.

-vamos… no es… para tanto… yo tengo mucho mas… - perecía que la rubia realmente quería molestar a Lenalee.

-¿q-que dices?… ¡eso no me importa! ¡Fuera! - gritó casi histerica.

-¡ah! Ya esta, uff esto si que costo - dijo aliviada - mmh… espera traeré otro espejo para que te veas mejor - saliendo del probador y encontrando a todo el personal de la tienda, los dos chicos aun no volvían en si, lo que le causo mucha risa y se le ocurrió una gran idea para rematar - bien, voy a abrir la cortina - sin dejarle tiempo a la peliverde para reaccionar.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta:

- Lavi y Allen, aun recuperándose de todo lo oído, miraban atónitos a la rubia que, mientras sonreía, hacía lo que quería en la tienda.

- La cortina que se juntaba dejando ver el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de la peliverde.

- Una Lenalee sonrojándose al ver a todos los de la tienda frente a ella y al pelirrojo y peliplata mirándola sorprendidos y totalmente rojos.

- Y una rubia satisfecha con su trabajo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritó la peliverde cerrando la cortina rápidamente

-¡S-STRIKE! - Lavi ya con nariz sangrante, cayendo al suelo.

-Le… Lenalee… - Allen, sin poder pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, se quedo de pie medio colorado. Lenalee se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para salir luego del lugar.

-¡Allen, Lavi! - Grito sacando a los dos chicos del shock - ¡nos vamos!… ¿Qué clase de tienda es esta? - decía enojada mirando a todo el personal.

-p-pero Lenalee y… las prendas… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que la chica salio muy apresurada - ¡Lavi! - Llamando al pelirrojo - ve y retenla hasta que yo los alcance.

-¡Okay! - Saliendo de la tienda - Oi Lenalee… ¡ah… Lenalee! No corras - fue tras de ella.

-rápido, envuelva el conjunto y el vestido blanco por favor. - pidió apurado el peliblanco.

-¿el bikini también? - Eliade le mostró el bikini.

-¡no! - poniéndose todo colorado

-lléveselo gratis, como mis mas sinceras disculpas - apareció la dueña de la tienda, quien tomo la cabeza de Eliade y la bajo en una pose de disculpa.

-je-jefa… - la rubia estaba totalmente asustada e incomoda

-¡lo que sea! Tenga el dinero y quédese con el cambio – Eliade le entregó las bolsas y Allen corre para encontrarse con Lavi y Lenalee.

Entre tanto, Lavi pudo detener a la peliverde la cual estaba tan avergonzada que hacía lo imposible para evitar las miradas del pelirrojo

-Lenalee… no podrás evitarme toda la vida… ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo?

-¿lo olvidaras? - pregunto volteándose y con sus ojos con lagrimas miro a los ojos del pelirrojo.

-s-si – sonrojándose un poco y recordó que el posee una gran memoria (memoria fotográfica), lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco mal por decir esa pequeña mentira - pero Lenalee… tienes un buen cuerpo… ¡ghaaa! – recibe una patada en el estomago.

-¡no ayudas mucho Lavi! - le regaño el alvino.

-¡Lavi! Mentiroso dijiste que lo olvidarías – agarrándolo fuerte del cuello de la camisa.

-solo… ¡cogh, cogh! te estaba… halagando – dijo sosteniendo su estomago - ¡como duele! Allen ¿no puedes controlarte?

-amm… creo que fuiste grosero… así que no – dijo sin ninguna intención de disculparse. Miro a Lenalee – Vamos a casa Lenalee – la chica lo miro sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa?

-la forma en que lo dices… con tanta naturalidad y como si fuésemos conocidos de toda la vida… o familia - Lenalee estaba algo avergonzada por "aprovecharse" de su situación y quedarse con el alvino.

-¿eh? – Recordó lo que Lavi dijo en la tienda – "será mejor que pregunte mejor" – pensó – Lenalee… ¿te sentirías mas segura si Lavi nos acompaña?

-Allen… no es que desconfíe de ti, solo me sorprendió la forma en que lo dijiste – trato de explicarse la de ojos violáceos.

-amm… Allen… los acompañaría, pero mi abuelo se molestaría mucho… ese viejo panda es muy estricto. Además que antes de encontrarme con ustedes yo estaba buscando a dos personas que escaparon – y les muestra una foto donde solo aparecía un chico de unos 18 o 19 años, de largos cabellos negros atados en una excelente cola alta de caballo y de vestimenta casual… – Bueno su nombre es Yuu Kanda, un japonés.

-esa cara… - Lenalee miró pensativa la foto – ¡¿Yuu Kanda? – grito sorprendida asustando a los dos chicos.

-¡ahh! Lenalee… no grites así – aguantado su pecho y destapándose un oído.

-lo mismo digo… Nee ¿le conoces? - el pelirrojo se masajeaba los oídos por fuera.

-no conozco muy bien el trabajo de mi hermano, pero se que son cuatro las personas que lideran y uno de ellos es el padre de Yuu Kanda. A Kanda le conozco porque… eh… - dudo un poco - no… eso no importa – dijo intentando ocultar algo.

-¿Por qué…? Vamos Lenalee dímelo todo, necesito toda la información posible – dijo el pelirrojo tomándola firmemente de lo hombros – Lenalee me estas diciendo que el es el hijo de una persona importante… tal vez esa "otra" persona se lo llevo para pedir recompensa o quien sabe que.

-y ¿que sabes de esa "otra" persona? - pregunto Allen.

-solo su nombre… nada mas, solo se que se llama Alma… pero con respecto a su sexo o algo mas… nada – dijo bajando la cabeza, decepcionado.

-Alma… - Lenalee susurro bien bajito, pero aun así ese leve susurro llego a los oídos de los dos chicos que la miraron sorprendidos – Alma… y… Kanda… - sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos mirando al piso, de repente una lagrima callo, su mano se dirigió a su pecho e intentando aguantar el llanto… este le gano.

-¿L-Lenalee…? ¿Qué sucede? - Allen estaba muy sorprendido.

- ¿pero… que? ¿Lenalee? ¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¿también le conoces? - pregunto un Lavi aun mas sorprendido.

…

Allen llevaba a Lenalee en su espalda, esta iba con sus ojos cerrados casi dormida y aun sollozando de vez en cuando el nombre "Alma", cosa que a Lavi le llamo mucho la atención y no podía dejar de preguntarse "¿Por qué ella conoce a la persona que se llevo a Yuu?".

Por ahora era mejor llevarla a descansar, su día había sido muy largo. Allen se dirigió a su casa y Lavi los acompaño.

-Allen… mañana vendré y hablare con Lenalee, ella sabe mucho y no lo puedo pasar por alto. - Lavi estaba muy interesado en lo que la china le podría dar de información.

-bien… de todos modos yo debo continuar con mi vida… - se detuvo un poco pensativo - ¡ah! Verdad que ya no tengo trabajo - cerro los ojos resignadamente - bueno… mañana buscare trabajo… - un aura de depresión lo rodea.

-mmh que mal - le sale una gotita - bueno yo hasta aquí llego… ya sabes… antes de llegar a tu hogar, debes encontrarlo… y en una ciudad nueva… se ve algo difícil.

-bien, un consejo… si te pierdes aléjate de los callejones – dice con seriedad

-ni que me fueran a violar - bromea, pero Allen no cambia de expresión, lo que le causa miedo - bien… a los callejones no. Allen… cuida de Lenalee por favor, ella es una persona importante. No se si es tan importante como Yuu, pero… para… - duda un poco en continuar - _no, detente. Olvídate de ese sentimiento. Eres un Bookman_ - piensa.

-¿para…? - se detiene esperando una respuesta. Luego pone cara de entender algo - Lavi… ¿te gusta Lenalee?

-¿eh? Mmh… - se quedo pensativo un momento - solo la encuentro mona.

-mmh… bien… si algo malo pasa yo vivo en la casa de esa esquina - señala con el dedo una casa tamaño mediana con dos pisos, moderna. El pelirrojo la ve y se sorprende.

-¡whoa! ¡Allen que vida!

-con lo que se puede… - ríe un poco avergonzado, mira de reojo a la peliverde y sonríe aliviado - es grande para mí, pero por un tiempo ya no se sentirá tan grande y vacía.

Lavi miro al alvino sintiendo algo raro en su pecho… esa sensación de nostalgia nació al verlo de repente.

-_¿que es esto? -_pensó. Se despidió de Allen y acaricio la cabeza de Lenalee, lo que provoco una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, apartando rápidamente su mano - _no, no te confundas, tu no debes… -_ Allen noto la reacción de Lavi, pero no le tomo gran importancia, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa. Una vez dentro, Allen llevo a Lenalee a su cuarto y al intentar recostarla, esta se despertó.

-¿Dónde…? - aun adormilada mira a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy…?

-en mi casa… Lenalee - el avino le sonríe calidamente - amm… ¿deseas algo?... ¿comer?... ¿dormir?

-eh… tomare un baño, si no te molesta - aun media dormida - y como lo prometí preparare la cena - dice dándose ánimos**.**

-no me molesta, pero te ves cansada, olvida lo de la cena. La preparare yo…


	3. Capitulo 3

Bien… capitulo que sigue… jajaja esta un poco difícil de leer no? Kajkajkajkaj me paso lo mismo… pero ya se viene lo bueno…

**Disclaimer: D Gray Man no me pertenece… si no a hocino-sama (le hice un altar y le prendo velitas para que nunca se enferme… xD) **

Por cierto… estos los subo seguido… porque ya están… tal ves después me demore un poco… pero lo quiero semanal jejeje… espero…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Allen trataba de convencer a Lenalee de que descansara, pero la china solo quería no ser un parasito dentro de una casa ajena…

-no hace falta, ya me hice los ánimos… insisto - se levanta y Allen la guía al baño - Gracias.

-derecha caliente, izquierda fría y al medio si quieres tibia jeje **(¡así es mi baño!... no conozco otro xD)** - le dice señalando las llaves.

-bien… gracias - el alvino se da la vuelta para salir del baño, pero Lenalee lo detiene para abrazarlo fuerte por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo - gracias Allen, gracias a ti no estoy sola en un lugar desconocido, puedo estar tranquila y gracias a que Lavi… - lo mira - ¿y Lavi?

-eh… Lavi se fue… - aun sorprendido y nervioso, intentando no moverse.

-ahh… ¿Allen? - al notar que no se movía, lo tubo que empujar fuera del baño - contigo dentro del baño, no me podré duchar.

-¡Ouch!

-Allen… - dice desde dentro del baño - lo siento, los mayores de 10 años se bañan solos.

-si… ya lo se… Lenalee… después yo me duchare… - su voz se oye extraña, lo que la peliverde no pasa por alto.

-¿sucede algo? Tu voz se oye rara

-nada… solo tengo calor y estoy un poco cansado

-no tardo nada, termino luego, espera un poquito

-gracias… - se sentó frente a la puerta del baño para esperar, pero el cansancio fue mas fuerte y lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Minutos después Lenalee sale del baño encontrando a Allen dormido frente a la puerta. Al ver su cara, como dormía, la serenidad… no quiso interrumpirla… pero no podía dejarlo ahí. Se hinco frente a el y con pequeños golpecitos en su espalda comenzó a despertarlo. Poco a poco el alvino abrió los ojos, pero el cansancio era más fuerte. La chica no se dio por vencida, afirmo bien la toalla que la cubría, tomó a Allen de un brazo e intentando traerlo hacia ella, el pesado cuerpo del chico, se fue encima del de ella cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

En un oscuro pasillo, tres puertas adornan las paredes; una en el final del pasillo, otra al lado derecho y la ultima a la misma altura en el lado izquierdo. Solo esta iluminado por una opaca luz, por lo que la visibilidad es escasa. La última puerta del pasillo se ve abierta y en el piso dos cuerpos se visualizan, uno encima del otro.

-¡KYAA! - grita Lenalee al ver que Allen esta encima de ella y no se mueve. De repente un fuerte sonido interrumpe el silencio: el fuerte sonido que emite una cachetada con mano húmeda. - ¡Despierta y córrete!

-¿eh? - aun algo dormido y desconcertado trata de asimilar la situación pero un nuevo golpe de la peliverde lo despierta. - ¡Ah! ¡Lenalee! ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí abajo?

-¡te caíste dormido sobre mi! Solo apártate ¡ya! - le grita aun mas furiosa. Allen se levanta un poco ruborizado y ayuda a que la chica también lo haga. - gracias. - profiere con voz molesta.

-perdón Lenalee, pero debiste despertarme, en vez de intentar levantarme. Pero gracias igual por la intención… - se voltea para entrar al baño pero Lenalee lo detiene.

-Allen… ¿donde me cambio?

-puedes hacerlo en mi habitación, no te preocupes yo no entrare. Las otras habitaciones no tienen nada.

-gracias, por cierto… tienes el sueño pesado, fue difícil despertarte.

-oh, ya veo. De verdad Lenalee lo lamento - entra al baño y cierra la puerta. Lenalee se va a la habitación de Allen para ponerse la nueva ropa que le compro el chico. En ese preciso momento alguien toca a la puerta llamando la atención de los dos chicos, pero obviamente Lenalee no iría, por lo que Allen salio del baño sin camisa para atender.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto con voz cansada.

-¡yo! - Grito Lavi - ¡Allen tengo frío y hambre! - Allen le abrió la puerta - gracias Allen, me perdí, por suerte todo mundo sabe donde vives… que raro ¿no? - El alvino solo asintió sin ánimos y Lavi lo noto - ¿Qué sucede?

-solo estoy cansado y con hambre… justo había entrado al baño para ducharme.

-ah… ¿y Lenalee? - pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-se esta vistiendo, se dio una ducha - se apresuro a decir para que el pelirrojo no lo mal interpretara **(si po' o sea: Allen semi desnudo le dice a Lavi: se esta vistiendo. ¿Que piensas tu? (experiencia propia…))**. En eso llega Lenalee.

-¿Lavi?... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué estas aquí? - Se acerca lentamente dejando a Allen y Lavi boquiabiertos - ¿eh?

-¡Le-Lenalee! Esas ropas… y tu cabello… - se sonroja al verla pero desvía la mirada para que no lo vean. Lenalee traía puesto el conjunto rosa pálido con los pantaloncillos cortos, y su cabello aun húmedo caía suelto asta su cintura - ¿no… tienes frío?

-no… la verdad no, la ducha estaba tan caliente que por eso decidí ponerme esto - dijo despreocupadamente, dejando tanto a Allen como a Lavi con la cara parecida a un tomate, pero ambos miraron a otro lugar. - ¿tienen hambre? - Ambos chicos asienten aun sin volver a mirarla - bien, esperen ya vuelvo. - se dirigió a la cocina mientras los dos fueron a sentarse en los sofá de la sala.

-¿Cómo le haces? - pregunto de repente Lavi a Allen.

-¿eh?

-¿Cómo le haces para estar tan calmado?

-no te entiendo… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

-¡mah, hombre! ¡Mira que mujer! Así de sexy y más encima solos… si yo fuera tu no lo soportaría y me lanzaría sobre ella - las palabras de Lavi por alguna razón incomodan a Allen - pero te felicito, porque de haber sabido que algo así le hubieses hecho a ella, ya estarías muerto - le dice mientras le sonríe, cosa que deja helado al alvino.

-no creo que debas de preocuparte por eso - rió nervioso. Lavi noto el cambio de Allen, por lo que lo miro mas interesado. - por cierto Lavi… ¿Qué se supones que eres tu?... ¿un detective? O ¿algo así? - pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿decir "Bookman" es poco? - Allen lo mira extrañado - mmh, creo que no sabes que es eso - el ojiplata asintió - bueno yo soy el que será el sucesor de Bookman, pero ¿Qué es un Bookman? Un Bookman es un espectador de la historia, y su cronista. El registra la historia secreta del mundo y lo trasmite a las generaciones futuras. El papel del Bookman es viajar a cualquier lugar de la existencia, sin detenerse en ningún lugar, errante, grabando lo que ha visto con su visión. - Allen cree entender, pero luego cae de nuevo en la duda.

-¿quiere decir que tu… registras lo que no todos llegamos a saber? ¿No? - Lavi asiente, mientras que Allen queda pensativo… - ¿tienes algún ejemplo? - el pelirrojo suspira.

-veamos… - se detiene un momento a pensar - ¡ah! ¿Recuerdas ese incidente que hubo en este pueblo, hace unos años atrás, de un sacerdote corrupto y pervertido?

-mmh… ¿lo que se supo que el se había propasado con unas niñas y se dejaba el dinero de la recolecta?

-si, todos lo veían como alguien sagrado… pero todo se supo… - baja la cabeza deprimido - por un descuido mío. Bueno yo nunca pise este pueblo, la verdad panda lo hizo, pero en unas de las cartas que le envié se menciono eso. Y por lo que el me dijo, aquella carta se le perdió y después todo se supo. La verdad es un caso insignificante comparado con los que hemos registrado, pero es un ejemplo de lo que hacemos. Nadie sabía que aquel sacerdote era corrupto, pero nosotros si. - termino Lavi notando en la cara de Allen que ya había entendido, sacándole una sonrisa.

-esa gente… - se escucha de repente la voz de Lenalee, asustando a ambos chicos - que se cree cercana a dios, siempre son los peores - se acerca a la mesa, dejando los platos listos con la cena - siempre me eh preguntado si realmente dios existe o solo lo inventaron para hacer este tipo de cosas y aprovecharse de la incredulidad de la gente. - mira la mesa con cierta tristeza.

-Lenalee… ¿estabas escuchando?

-¡Oh! Lo ciento, solo lo ultimo… perdón no fue mi intención… pero ustedes hablaban muy alto - se escuso.

-bueno, yo soy imparcial… por lo que me tiene sin cuidado eso de que si dios existe o no. Pero el solo hecho de presenciar este tipo de casos hace que realmente me avergüence de ser humano - dijo Lavi inexpresivo. Cosa que a Lenalee le llamo mucho la atención. El pelirrojo tomo la cuchara y prueba la sopa-crema que preparo la peliverde, un leve sonrojo se hizo notar el las mejillas de Lavi ya que la sopa estaba realmente deliciosa y con el hambre que tenía… esa sopa estaba para morir tranquilo. - _Que delicia_ - pensó.

-¿pasa algo, Lavi? - pregunto la peliverde al ver que el chico no movía músculo alguno y no quitaba la mirada del plato. Allen pudo notar el leve sonrojo de Lavi, por lo que lo quedo mirando, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y trato de desviar la pregunta con otra.

-Lenalee… ¿Qué sabes de Alma? - pregunto algo nervioso aun, peo pudo notar que la expresión de la peliverde cambio rápidamente de extrañada y calmada a una triste y sombría al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Lenalee? - pregunto Allen.

-Es… un poco… doloroso…

-Inténtalo, por favor - suplico Lavi.

-No la fuerces, Lavi - defendió Allen, pero la peliverde levanto la mirada.

-Fue hace 7 años atrás… - comenzó - yo no tenía amigos porque no podía salir y si lo hacía tenía que ser con guardias o mi hermano… y con ellos menos se acercaban. Un día, un señor japonés llego a mi casa y mi hermano lo invito a su despacho pero antes me pidieron que cuidara del hijo de ese hombre. Ese niño era Kanda Yuu, un chico calmado y de buenos modales… - toma una pequeña pausa como recodando, luego ríe un poco y se corrige - bueno en algunas cosas… bueno a simple vista parecía un chico ejemplar; yo intente ofrecerle de todo, intente hablarle y quise jugar con el - se ríe un poco - pero simplemente me ignoro hasta que su padre y mi hermano llegaron. Antes de que se fueran el se acerco a mi y, yo muy emocionada, el me dijo: _eres muy ruidosa_ - Allen y Lavi pudieron notar el aura oscura asesina de Lenalee, cosa que les dio mucho miedo - nuestra relación fue rara… el me permitía estar a su lado, aunque sus palabras digieran lo contrario y todo era calma cuando estaba a su lado… hasta que un día su padre y mi hermano acordaron nuestro compromiso con el pretexto de que era por "el bien de la Orden"…

-¡¿Compromiso? - Gritaron unísono Allen y Lavi.

-con el hermano que tienes… hace que dude mucho Lenalee - comento Lavi - el es muy sobre protector, y apenas si te deja sola… ¿Cómo es que accedió a que tengas un novio?

-Si… bueno… no lo se… - continúa Lenalee - pero les hice saber de inmediato que mi relación con Kanda no sería mas que de amistad, pensando en que eso era lo que Kanda también quería, pero lo mayores simplemente me ignoraron. Gracias a eso las cosas empeoraron, Kanda no quería verme la cara y cuando nos cruzábamos me miraba con odio, no supe que hacer hasta que me arme de valor y decidí hablar con el y le dije: _yo no quería eso para los dos, pero aun somos niños y nada puedo hacer. Eso fue en contra de nuestra voluntad y realmente lo siento… pero nada puedo hacer para cambiarlo… no tengo el poder hacer cambiar a los adultos._ Qué inocente ¿no? Pero realmente quería hacer cambiar la opinión de los mayores para que todo fuese como antes y seguir como antes y el lo notó y me dijo: _lo siento, yo ya sabía todo esto y pensé que tu… bueno perdona mi mal carácter._ - Al recordar todo eso, lo ojos de la peliverde comenzaron a brillar e inundarse de lagrimas pero no las dejo ir aun - paso el tiempo y el me dijo que había conocido a una niña y que era extrañamente divertida y que se llamaba Alma - Lavi tomo mas atención - y después de 3 meses me la presento. La chica era humilde en todo sentido y por ello comprendí el interés de Kanda, ya que yo también quede interesada en ella; para nuestra desgracia uno de los guardias se entero de que Alma estaba con nosotros y tratamos de esconderla…

-¿Por qué? - interrumpió Lavi.

-Estaba prohibido de que alguien "extraño" se acercara a nosotros… ya sabes, para evitar raptos y cosas así. - Lenalee suspiro y continuo - La escondimos en una habitación y Kanda y yo nos alejamos de ella para que no sospecharan. Después de unos minutos, sentimos dos disparos y un guardia grito "¡encontramos al intruso!, Objetivo Eliminado".

Kanda y yo quisimos ir a ver… pero los guardias nos encerraron en una habitación. Desde aquel día Kanda cerro su corazón para todos… e incluso para mi. - finalizo la peliverde mientras una lagrima hacia acto de presencia en una de las mejillas de la chica. Un silencio profundo se apodero de la sala, Lenalee no quiso seguir comiendo y Lavi analizo todo lo escuchado.

-pero Alma esta… viva… - comento Lavi intentando analizar la situación.

-es lo que yo no entiendo… - estaba muy confundida, bajo la mirada.

-pero… por lo que nos contaste… según mi punto de vista… ella no necesariamente fue "asesinada" o algo por el estilo, Lenalee - opinó Allen - también puede ser que la corrieron y para asustarla dispararon al aire.

-pero Kanda la busco… incluso… contrato a un detective profesional para buscarla… - su pecho dio un vuelco - … pero ella se esfumo…

-pero… - Allen fue interrumpido por Lavi.

-Allen, yo también pienso lo mismo que tu, pero debes de entenderla. Lenalee ¿es todo?

-si… no ayudo mucho… ¿verdad?

-tengo que analizarlo con el viejo - aun algo pensativo. De un momento Lavi se aburrió del ambiente deprimido que se apoderó en la sala e intento romper el silencio incomodo. - ¡Mmh!... Lena-chan la cena esta para morirse.

-¿Lena-chan…?... ¿Para morirse…?... ¿tan así quedo? - pregunto sorprendida al no entender a que se refería.

-si - ríe como un niño, pero Allen vio que Lenalee probaba la crema dudosa y lo hacía una y otra vez.

-_pero si esta buena… ¿para morirse?... ¿la encontró mala?... no entendí el comentario… ¿hago otra cena?_ - pensaba Lenalee algo complicada.

-¡quiero mas! - interrumpió Lavi, animado.

-¡yo igual! - secundo Allen.

-bien… espérenme un momento entonces - se levanto - _otra cena_ - pensó decidida.

* * *

><p>nos leemos en el siguiente... ojala les guste... ah... y.. no nada...<p>

bye! ^^


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno… aquí el capitulo 4… jajaja si ya se por que no me comentan… si se… que es poca atractiva al principio… pero eran los primeros 3 capítulos hechos por mi hermana… ahora se viene lo mío… de mi puño x3 por lo tanto esto se pone bueno… ya… y la verdad me deprimí un poquito… estoy sensible…

Ok… aquí sabremos algo más… no quiero adelantar nada… así que ¡Lean!

Talvez… eh estado muy sensible… talvez mi hermana influye mucho en mis decisiones… oh, dios… que horror… pero como negarme a esa carita tan inocente… (Aunque ella me ayuda en el Lemon… mas adelante… mas adelante -.-)

Amm perdón por la demora… es que eh estado leyendo como ratón de biblioteca… un Yuullen… (Si, Oh Dios) de verdad como me reí cuando salía Allen embarazado de Kanda (Oh Dios, Oh Dios) y más me reí cuando un pensamiento asaltó mi mente: ¿Qué pasaría si Allen pasa a ser Neah y éste se encuentre con el gran bulto en su vientre? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué diría Kanda? Jajajaja ¡Que risa! ¡Muero!

**Disclaimer:** D Gray man no me pertenece… Hoshino-sama es la creadora… (¡Idola! ¡No te mueras nunca!) **(Diva le agradece a Hoshino por el excelente capitulo 212 de su grandiosa obra que leí apenas salio el raw en chino. Por mostrar a Link y a Kanda. Los personaje que mas ama Diva y que últimamente Lavi se le esta metiendo en el pequeño corazón. De verdad que fue un gran capitulo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

-Me pareció que Lenalee estaba un poco distraída ¿no? - comento Lavi mirando como la peliverde se perdía detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Allen se sorprendió.

-también lo noté, Lavi… pero… ¿Por qué será?

-no lo se… - contesta pensativo. La mente de Lavi lo asalta con imágenes del pasado junto a ella - Lenalee… - susurra inconciente mientras que su mirada parece mirar a la nada, dejando a Allen con una gran interrogante que debía sacarla ya de sus adentros.

-Lavi ¿Te gusta Lenalee? - directo al grano, sin rodeos e inocentemente… igual que un niño, sacando al aprendiz de Bookman de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! Es solo una amiga, idiota… - un leve sonrojo se posa en sus mejillas, provocando mas risas en el alvino - ¡No te rías, Moyashi! - le grito casi desesperado. De repente se hizo el silencio, Allen lo miraba sorprendido, cubría su boca con una mano.

-¿Moyashi? Me suena a insulto… ¡Complejo de pirata! - respondió al insulto con otro, pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo - _parece sacado de un sueño… de hace años… Moyashi…_ - pensaba y no se percato que Lavi se había levantado de su asiento para plantarle una rebanada de pan en la boca - ¡¿Mghgh? ¡uhghgh! - por la sorpresa termino atorándose con el pan. Con todo su juego, no se dieron cuenta de que desde que se fue, Lenalee los había estado escuchando tras la puerta de la cocina, algo sonrojada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, cerciorándose de hacer el menor ruido posible, para luego verlos através de a abertura encontrando una escena, que por alguna razón hizo que su pecho doliera un poco y la acorralara un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, donde: Allen, aun atorado con el trozo de pan, intentaba desatorarse golpeando con el puño su pecho mientras Lavi se burlaba y le golpeaba fuerte mente en la espalda para "ayudarlo". Su corazón se apretó de tal forma que sintió que se había desaparecido y había dejado un vacío extraño. Una gran necesidad de correr a ellos y abrazarlos le invadió el cuerpo… pero… ¿Por qué? No lo entiende, pero luego escucha que vuelven a hablar y decide esperar y escuchar un poco más.

-Oye, Allen… - llamo captando la atención del menor - hay algo que me ah estado molestando desde que los vi en la tienda… - lo miró serio, mientras que Allen aun se golpeaba el pecho a pesar de que ya había pasado el trozo de pan.

-¿De que hablas, Lavi? ¿Qué cosa? - su voz sonaba como si sintiera dolor, aun por lo pasado, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tremenda curiosidad de un niño de 5 años.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? - continuando con su semblante serio. Lenalee se extraña por la pregunta por lo que decide prestarle mas atención acercando su oído en la abertura.

-No… - le responde con un dedo en su mejilla - pero… la verdad… - hace pausas como si tratara de elegir bien las palabras mientras las piensa - ahora que lo pienso… - Lenalee esta cada vez mas ansiosa por la respuesta, maldiciendo en pensamiento por que el chico sea tan lento - eres un completo extraño que esta dentro de mi casa - lo mira con ojos de punto y raya mientras que le saca una gotita en la cabeza de Lavi, quien estaba tan o más decepcionado que Lenalee - pero no lo se… tampoco es tan así, Lavi, la otra verdad es que… cuando los veo a ti y a Lenalee… siento como si los conociera… claro que no nos conocemos y que ustedes para mi son extraño. Pero es como si ya lo eh conocido en algún sueño de hace ya muchos años… o mas o menos esa es la sensación…

-Mmh… entonces, no soy el único… digo, es algo parecido… pero puede que tan solo sea por el exceso de trabajo - ríe totalmente despreocupado, contagiando un poco a Allen. Pero el peliblanco se quedo con las primeras palabras.

-¿Cómo es eso, Lavi?

-A Lenalee… cuando la vi por primera vez en china… sentí como que ya la conocía y que talvez la vi por alguna parte, pero tampoco es tan así sino la reconocería… ya que cuento con una excelente memoria, pero tampoco… logro acordarme del todo… ¡Ah! ¡Es extraño! - revolvió sus cabellos con una de sus manos totalmente distraído no notando que Lenalee se acerco a ellos, sigilosamente para no interrumpir.

-Tal vez esto no sea solo mera coincidencia ¿no creen? - asomó su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Lavi, quien le daba la espalda, asustándolo de sobremanera.

-¡Owah! ¡Lenalee! - gritó, pero la china no pareció importarle ya que continuó hablando.

-Es que… yo sentí lo mismo… creo. Pero puede ser que nosotros, en una vida pasada, ya nos conocíamos - soltó una risita - mi hermano me dijo eso una vez hace tiempo, que si sentías tanta familiaridad con alguien que no conoces es porque tal vez en la vida pasada fueron muy cercanos e inconcientemente las almas se llamaron para reunirse. Y que no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad y reanudar lo que supuestamente quedo pendiente. - Lavi y Allen la miraron realmente sorprendidos, cosa que no pasó por alto la china, pero que le iba a hacer si eso era en lo que ella creía - puede que ustedes piensen que eso es una tontera, pero bueno… cultura es cultura. - les mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y luego se volvió para ir a buscar los platos y servirlos. Mientras que el menor miraba atentamente al pelirrojo que meditaba todo lo que la china dijo.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas tú, Lavi?

-Nada… es solo que la cultura china es muy fuerte… - soltó una risotada que sorprendió mas al alvino.

-Si… yo también pienso que es muy tier… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que Lavi le había tapado la boca. ¿Por qué hizo eso y no, simplemente, le avisó? ¿Es acaso que no sabe hablar? Pero de puro enojo el menor metió la mano en la boca de Lavi para que aprendiera que es realmente molesto que alguien haga eso. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en vez de "taparle la boca con la mano", le había metido la mano a la boca… y muy profundamente, provocando inmediatamente arcadas por parte del mayor, quien ya tenía un color morado por sobre la nariz. En eso Lenalee ya había salido de la cocina con los platos encontrándose con la vergonzosa escena. Miró con reproche a Allen para luego ver como Lavi corría desesperadamente al baño, pero claro… él no sabía donde estaban por lo que le advirtió de inmediato.

-¡La ultima puerta del pasillo! - le gritó desinteresadamente - Allen… - lo llama mostrando ojitos de punto y raya - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Es solo que es un maleducado, no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando hablo… y mucho menos que me pongan una mano en la boca. - se lleva un dedo a la mejilla para luego rascársela sacando una sonrisa tímida mirando la mesa interesadamente - pero… Lenalee… ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando nos ves?… - la aludida lo miro interesadamente y luego copió el gesto llevándose una mano a la mejilla como analizando sus pensamientos.

-Pues hay algo que siento, cada vez que los miro, como que los conozco, que dirán o como reaccionaran… algo así como una Predicción y a la vez un De-javú… - miró al techo y luego asintió, confirmando lo dicho. Luego un lago bostezo la asaltó, sacando una sonrisa en el alvino.

-Lenalee… creo que deberías ir a dormir ya… - mira el reloj de pared, el que marcaba ya las once de la noche. Aun temprano, pero el día había sido muy extraño y movido.

-Tienes razón Allen-kun… es algo temprano… pero me siento muy cansada. Pero… -una venita salta en la frente de Lenalee - primero te terminas la cena… mi hermano siempre dejaba y no sabes como me molesta…

-No hay problema - ríe nervioso - puedo comer la porción de Lavi… - ve que la china le cambia la cara a una mas contenta y que asiente. Tampoco es como si lo hiciera por Lavi y ayudarlo a que no sienta la furia de Lenalee. No, claro que no. Simplemente es que, ya que la peliverde cocinó y por ende está acostumbrada a pequeñas porciones, con un solo plato no se conformaría y por ello se comería el plato del pelirrojo.

Unos minutos mas tarde Allen y Lenalee se dirigían al cuarto para dormir, olvidando por completo que dejaron a Lavi en el baño. El pelirrojo está, dentro del baño, sentado tras la puerta con las rodillas cerca a su pecho, una mano sosteniendo su estomago mientras la otra rasca su cabeza; pensando en todo lo que Lenalee le había dicho, sobre todo porque, él como sucesor de Bookman, puede conseguir parte de los registros de la historia, mas no lo suficiente. Pero recuerda haber leído en uno de los registros del viejo (robado, claramente), algo sobre una guerra en donde tres _"valientes Exorcistas: Allen, Lavi y Lenalee"_ ayudados por la_ "Inocencia"_ combatieron a un tal _"Conde Milenario"_. Parecía sacado de una película de fantasía épica, por lo que no podía cree que tan bajo habían caído los Bookman. Lo peor de todo es que justamente los tres exorcistas compartían nombres con los de él y los dos chicos. Negó con la cabeza quitando de una vez tanto pensamiento por hoy, mañana podría hablarlo con el viejo. Tenía muchas preguntas y el viejo debía contestarlas sin importar de que esa información el nunca la debió leer. No, no importaba si el panda lo dejaba en el hospital semi-muerto. Tenía que saber la verdad, comenzaba a dudar de los Bookman. Volvió a negar con la cabeza para luego levantarse y dirigirse donde había dejado a los chicos, pero no los encontró en el comedor, por lo que pensó que ya debían estar dormidos. Se dirigió a las habitaciones para descansar, ya era tarde y había pensado mucho. Estaba muerto.

0 0 0 0 0

_El cielo tenía un brillante cielo azul, grandes árboles verdes se mecían por el viento al igual que el pasto en la interminable pradera que se extendía hasta donde la vista les permitiera. Dos chicos estaban sentados bajo uno de esos grandes y frondosos árboles que con tanto gusto compartía su sombra para combatir el insoportable calor que el sol ofrecía._

_-Así… que se terminaron… los juegos… ¿eh? - murmuró un chico alvino con una extraña marca en su ojo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a su compañero._

_-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Allen? - le pregunto el otro que solo se veía uno de sus ojos, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche._

_-Solo pensaba que ya es hora de enfrentar cara a cara al Conde y no esperar a que él ataque - seguía con un aire ido, tal vez por mirar el fuerte color verde del pasto que sólo hipnotizaba para seguir viéndolo. Su compañero quitó su mirada de él y solo se acomodó para quedar recostado bajo el árbol, respirando el fresco aire._

_-Si… y con las bajas que hemos tenido… esto se ara más difícil - entrecierra su ojo mientras se le ve que recuerda algo… casi como con dolor - Allen… ¿Dónde está Yuu?... si es que está muerto… por lo que todo mundo dice. Pero no termino de creerlo… _

_-La verdad… no lo se, Lavi. Pero si sobrevivió… espero que haga su vida lejos de la Orden; Kanda merece la oportunidad de vivir… y "esto" ya no es vida. - su voz seria sorprende al pelirrojo. Pero repentinamente cambia su gesto a uno más triste - Aunque Lenalee… - niega con la cabeza y suavisa su expresión - pero si es que está vivo… lo mas seguro es que no se quede quieto. De seguro apenas me vea me dirá algo, con su característica voz de rudeza y seriedad: "¡Oi, Moyashi! No le cuentes a nadie… - se detubo de inmediato ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo._

_-¿Contar que…? Allen…_

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada en especial… err… bueno ya todos saben que lo salve y… bueno, tu sabes como es el - ríe nervioso, esperando que Lavi se lo crea. Aun que todo lo dicho tampoco era mentira, pero la verdad era otra y esa no la podía contar, ya que solo le pertenece a Kanda y él vera que hacer con sus recuerdos. Lavi le ve con curiosidad divertida, pero no hace más preguntas._

_-Lenalee… ella es quien más sufre… - la saca al tema repentinamente. Allen baja la mirada. Él sabe lo que ella y el japonés tenían y por lo menos sabía por lo que pasaba la china._

_-Si… la verdad no eh podido hablar con ella… creo que me está evitando…_

_-Tal vez así sea, Allen. Ella se siente culpable… no se pero el otro día una de las enfermeras decía que Lenalee había bajado 5 kilos ya que había dejado de comer. Le pregunte, a la enfermera, si sabía algo y ella dijo que Lenalee se culpaba de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y que aquellos pensamientos no la dejaban dormir ni comer. - cierra su ojo y suspira - Intente hablar con ella, pero me eludió y se fue con Komui._

_-Entonces Komui-san debe saber algo ¿No?_

_-No… incluso él me pidió que descubriera que era lo que le pasaba a Lenalee y tratara de hablar con ella… ¡Ah! ¡Que difícil es esto! - gritó rascándose efusivamente la cabeza - sin Yuu y sin el General Cross y además con una Lenalee con 5 kilos menos… ¡Un Akuma estornudaría y la mandaría a volar!_

_-Lavi… acércate un poco… tengo que contarte algo… - el pelirrojo se acercó a Allen mientras éste hacía un gesto bastante infantil con las manos, así como hace un niño para contarle un gran secreto a su mejor amigo. - Lenalee y Kanda llevaban un largo tiempo saliendo… - juró escuchar algo romperse, pero le impresionó más la mirada sorprendida de Lavi, abrió tanto la boca que, si no fuese por los ligamentos y tendones, juraría que se le soltaría la mandíbula. Pero rápidamente se calla al sentir que el árbol se estremeció dejando algunas hojas caer. Allen y Lavi suben la mirada encontrando a la china sentada en una de las ramas del árbol, con la mirada escondida entre sus cabellos y con una mano recientemente lastimada. - Lenalee…_

_-Ustedes no entienden… - lo interrumpió, la aludida, con un tono serio. Luego les mostró sus siempre ojos amables - pero eso no importa… ahora… - desvió los ojos, pero luego los volvió con una mirada mas decidida - ¿Entrenamos? - el alvino y el pelirrojo se miraron extrañados, para luego mirarla y asentir._

_-Bien…_

_-Pero una vez terminemos nos dirás que es lo que te sucede - propone Allen._

_-¿Eh? Pero si no me sucede nada…_

_-Claro que no, Lenalee. Una enfermera me dijo que perdiste peso - el pelirrojo estaba realmente preocupado, pero a la china no le dio mucha importancia._

_-Pero… ¿que tiene eso de malo? Eh entrenado mucho, es todo…_

_-Pero casi no comes y duermes bien - agrego el alvino._

_-Esperen los dos. Entrenemos primero, cuando terminemos diré todo… aun que no lo creo necesario… - mostró una sonrisa confiada - pero ustedes deberán pelear enserio._

_-¡¿Eh? Lenalee… A menos que sea un enemigo, aun así, golpear a una mujer va en contra de mis principios. Y "enserio" ¿te refieres a usar inocencia? - el pelirrojo se veía realmente incomodo. Siempre entrenaba con Kanda y, aunque después lo dejaba en la enfermería, se sentía en confianza._

_-Si, porque yo necesito probar algo… por favor… - luego baja la mirada, sus ojos se veían más húmedos. Aun así hablo, aunque la voz le salió entre cortada - Kanda… siempre me ayudaba peleando enserio… aunque… ya no…_

_-Lenalee… - Allen se conmueve, ver a Lenalee triste es algo que no puede soportar. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, y ahora ella necesita de ellos. Y aunque sea el favor más tonto que la china pueda pedir en la vida… él lo hará. Lenalee es su familia y no la dejará sola. - está bien, te ayudaré._

_-Igual yo, princesa, pero déjame decirte que no demostrare piedad alguna ¿eh? - Le guiñe el único ojo visible provocando una tonta risita a la china y subiéndole el ánimo._

_-Bien chico… yo no me detendré hasta que esté lista._

0 0 0 0 0

**(*)**Es de día, entre las cortinas de la habitación un pequeño rayo de luz, se filtra dándole de golpe a los ojos del alvino, obligándolo a llevar uno de sus brazos a la cara para así traer de nuevo el sueño. Lográndolo. Un par de minutos más tarde, aquel rayo se posa en los ojos de la peliverde obligándola a voltearse, para seguir durmiendo, y aforrándose a lo que primero encontró. Después de unos minutos, el rayo de luz se corta gracias a las cortinas; Lenalee intentando dormir más se apega más pero logra sentir una agradable calidez y un suave palpitar que la obliga a curiosear para saber de que se trataba. Abre lentamente los ojos encontrando un gran torso masculino de alguien. Aunque no entendiendo bien, sube lentamente la mirada encontrándose con el sereno rostro durmiente del pelirrojo quien, al sentir el suave movimiento, abraza a Lenalee por la cintura para luego atraerla más a él. Lenalee se asusta y se aleja de él de inmediato pero al hacerse más atrás choca con otro cuerpo, volteándose y mirándolo horrorizada.

-¡KYAA! - gritó asustada. Allen y Lavi se levantaron de inmediato encontrándose con Lenalee en el borde de la cama apuntándolo con una mano, mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca.

-¡Lenalee! - gritaron al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…? - pero reacciona rápidamente a la voz de el pelirrojo - ¡¿Lavi?

-¡Oh! Allen. Buenos días - le saluda arqueando los ojos.

-Buenos días -saluda incrédulo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Lavi? - Lenalee ahora se mostraba realmente enojada.

-Bueno… anoche tenía mucho sueño y los fui a buscar al comedor pero no los encontré. Así que fui a buscarlos en las habitaciones y en la primera puerta que abrí los encontré - recuerda la escena donde Lenalee dormía placidamente en la cama, mientras Allen dormía en el sofá largo, que tiene en la habitación - ¡oh! Allen… - entrecierra los ojos, serio - por lo que recuerdo, tu estabas en aquel sofá… ¿Por qué ahora estas en la cama?

-Sentí frío - les responde rápidamente. A Lenalee y a Lavi les sale una gotita.

-Podrían avisar si quiera - les regaña la peliverde - no es nada agradable despertarse con dos… - desvía la mirada muy avergonzada - … con dos hombres semi-desnudos… cosa que no puedo entender si tenían tanto frío. - fijándose que no solo Lavi estaba solo con pantalones, sino Allen también.

-Si, Allen. Yo solo tenía sueño, no frío. Pero tu si y estas así. Además yo tengo por costumbre dormir así. - habla despreocupadamente, sacándole una venita en la frente a Lenalee.

-¿Así duermes? - Lenalee tenía un aura negra a su alrededor, ambos chicos la podían ver. Por alguna razón se sintieron pequeños. La china tomó a un indefenso Lavi en forma de conejo, zarandeándolo como si no hubiese mañana ante la mirada horrorizada de Allen.

* * *

><p>Uff… me gusto este capitulo. Bueno no tanto… pero algo avance… y si, tal vez no sea mucho… pero algo más avanzado está. El próximo capitulo saldrán mas personaje y la historia tomara un mejor rumbo… por así decirlo. Espero que les guste, porque si me dicen que no… me deprimo xD…. Si bueno… mi hermana me tiene algo preocupada… sabe mucho de Lemon… y yo (con mi complejo de hermana ya reconocido) estoy horrorizada… :s lo peor de todo es que yo soy dos años mayor que ella… y ¡vivimos solas! Y no soy el mejor ejemplo que digamos…<p>

Que horror… no se como guiarla por el buen camino… u.u

Además que me caí de mi cama y me lastime la mano izquierda… así que escribo con una mano jajaja para que la otra se recupere rápido.

**(*)** Las escenas marcadas con esto… fueron sacada de mi diario de vida (jajaja si es totalmente tonto… pero si). Suelo anotar todo lo vergonzoso, triste y etc que me sucede… así para que se rían.

¡Obviamente los diálogos van por parte de mi mente!

Bueno no leemos en el próximo capitulo ^^


	5. Capitulo 5

Amm... Si demoré un poco pero ¡fue por culpa del calor! y bueno... la pagina no me respondía y así fue por 2 días ... ahhh que mal...

¡Ah!... gracias a **Dakke-Lou** por su comentario… bueno… la verdad es así el fic… se demora porque yo quiero… no quiero que termine al séptimo capítulo. Además que le daré un poco de tragedia un poco más adelante… cuando salga la OCC… y bueno… estarán involucrados Lenalee y Kanda en eso… jejeje… soy un poquito mala… pero quiero satisfacer mi mente retorcida jojojojo…

¿Algo que se me olvide?...

a si... hoy es el cumple de Lenalee... y le tenía un fic... pero decidí ponerlo mejor en el día de Kanda... jejeje osea, más adelante ^^

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece… sino a Hoshino Katsura. La misma que se dio unas vacaciones y nos tiene casi con infarto por el capítulo 213…. ¡Ella no piensa que tal vez el día de mañana podemos morir! U.u

Bueno… sin más que decir… aquí les va el Capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Tokio, Japón - Mansión Kanda.

Una gran sala color crema en las paredes, enormes cuadros adornaban cada una. Un gran candelabro, de estalactitas de cristal, colgaba en el centro de la sala. Pequeñas estanterías, repletas de libros, de estilo antiguo también adornado la parte baja de las paredes. Solo una ventana grande, cubierta de blancas cortinas semi-transparente, daba el paso a un amplio balcón que estaba adornado con múltiples macetas con todo tipo de cactus. Una gran colección.

Al centro de la sala, en una mesa ovalada, cuatro hombres se habían reunidos, estaban sentados muy separados el uno del otro. Al principio el silencio se hizo presente, y parecía agradable. Una sirvienta irrumpió, ese agradable silencio, para entregarle a cada uno una tasa de te y café respectivamente, y algo para picar. Uno de ellos agradeció a la mujer por ser tan atenta mientras que esta le decía que era su deber, para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

-Que piernas… - murmuro un hombre de larga cabellera pelirroja, con una mascara en media cara y un cigarro en la boca.

-¡Cross Mariam! - le regaño otro hombre de lentes y cabellera morada - no es momento para eso…

-Yo decido que momento es adecuado para alagar a una mujer…

-Ya viene siendo hora de volver - interrumpió un hombre de mirada de víbora y cabellos rubios (sin mencionar el complejo de Hittler que tiene)

-¡No! Aun debemos esperar a que ellos recuperen sus memorias… si es que puede lograrse… - Komui se veía muy preocupado por que ninguno de los menores había podido recuperar sus memorias, y volver no sería la mejor idea.

-Yo… creo que podían quedarse aquí… - un hombre japonés estaba en el grupo y parecía muy nervioso e incomodo - por lo que me han contado… esos niños han sufrido mucho… tal vez sea un pensamiento egoísta… pero creo que mi hijo podría vivir mejor aquí… en paz. Claro al igual que lo demás niños.

-Señor Kanda Minato, es algo que aun no podemos decidir. Estamos entre la espada y la pared o estábamos… - el chino aun seguía algo dudoso pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el único exorcista sobre la mesa.

-Estoy seguro que esto es culpa de esa mujer, la que manipula el tiempo… - aunque gustaba siempre de fumar, ahora no tenía deseo de inhalar humo por ahora. Cosa que le asusto un poco, pero negó con la cabeza para luego seguir hablando - no tengo otra explicación para ello.

-Miranda-san… - recordó melancólico Komui, una imagen asaltó su mente. Donde veía a miranda siendo atravesada para luego todo volverse blanco. Ese era el último recuerdo que tenía de esa época y el más desagradable. - ¿Dices que Miranda-san quería trasladarnos a esta época sin guerras a costa de su propia vida?

-Una jugada muy tonta. Matar a millones de personas por un acto tan patético, lo digo sólo porque si ella hubiese querido salvar gente… la elección más obvia sería los más cercanos. Pero el hecho de que yo esté aquí es algo extraño. - interviene Leverrier con una mirada penetrante, pero sólo se la dirigía a la nada. - aunque estábamos en medio de una guerra y desaparecimos así como si nada en éste "mundo" pacifico…

-Solo saco dos deducciones de todo esto - interrumpió el chino - o estamos en el "futuro" gracias a que la guerra se gano por "x" motivo o este es "otro mundo"… - su cara y mirada muestran una confusión total, pero los presentes algo logran entender. - ya que no hay señal de Materia Oscura o la presencia de la familia de los Noah. - pero la duda aun esta presente. Se hace un silencio no tan agradable por lo que el "padre" de Kanda lo interrumpe.

-Esto… Esto es algo difícil de creer - tenía una mirada incrédula y una tonta sonrisa que bordeaba a la timidez - para alguien como yo sin ningún tipo de "poder" - enfatiza con los dedos - y viviendo aquí en un mundo normal… lo que ustedes me dicen es como algo sacado de una película de fantasía épica. Inocencia, Materia Oscura, La familia de Noeh, El Conde Milenario, Akumas… es algo difícil de creer, simplemente. - se detiene un poco para examinar las expresiones de todos, encontrando cero reacción. - ustedes llegaron a mi por medio de mi apellido… pero este se ah vuelto algo común y está esparcido por todo Japón… ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron? ¿Fueron uno por uno…? - a los tres presentes le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras les rodea un aura de depresión.

-A-algo así… - ríe nervioso Komui - pero fue más fácil dar con su familia, ya que usted es el primer ministro.

-Y tienen suerte de que le halla creído, no cualquiera presta su dinero y se cree una historia así. Encontrar a Yuu-kun de esa forma fue algo realmente impactante… - su cara estaba totalmente seria, cosa que llama a la curiosidad de los presentes.

-¿En que condiciones encontró a Kanda Yuu? Sr. Kanda Minato - pregunta Leverrier. Minato se lleva un dedo a su mejilla mientras que sus ojos divagan por el amplio techo en busca de memorias exactas.

-Él estaba en medio de un lago… sobre el agua, sentado... como abrasando algo que no existía… un aura verde agua lo rodeaba. Luego se levanta y camina hasta la orilla del lago… pero su vista parecía perdida. Después un gran reloj de números romanos se posa sobre su cabeza y sus manecillas retroceden al paso habitual de un reloj… mientras eso pasaba, el cuerpo de Yuu-chan rejuvenecía hasta quedar como un bebé. - mira a los presente y ellos se miraban unos a los otros, muy sorprendidos - bueno… como persona normal… debo aceptar que eso me aterro, y quise huir… pero luego lo oí llorar - suelta una risa avergonzada - eso me… estrujó el corazón… y me lo quedé.

-La verdad no me sorprende, y ya quedó más que claro que fue por causa de esa exorcista. Todos los mocosos pasaron por lo mismo. - inhala más del humo de su cigarro y lo suelta poco a poco - pero es extraño que solo ellos se volvieran crías lloronas y nosotros estemos con nuestros recuerdos intactos.

- ¿Recuerdos? - murmura Minato para luego alzar un poco más la voz - ¿Cómo eran los niños antes? - Sus ojos tomaron un extraño brillo que a Mariam no le gusto, pero luego le dedicó una mirada desinteresada y suspiró.

-Mi estupido alumno, Allen Walker… convirtió a su padre adoptivo en un Akuma y éste lo maldijo, por idiota. Lo que me recuerda, que aun tiene esa maldición aquí…

-¿Cómo? - interrumpe Komui - ¿Aquí también…?

-No lo se… pero también tiene su brazo de inocencia… es extraño pero puede que también los chicos tengan sus inocencias intactas… pero es mejor no obligarlos a activarla - miró inquisitivamente a Leverrier. - ya que no sabemos su porcentaje de sincronización. - tomó otra calada de su cigarro y hecho el humo en un suspiro - bueno… en lo que iba… Allen tiene la personalidad de Mana aun… así que sigue igual de estupido. Pero aun así lo volví a entrenar. - ríe macabramente.

-Allen es un buen chico… ojalá no lo hallas corrompido mucho… - Komui suelta una serena sonrisa - por cierto… ¿Cómo está mi linda Lenalee?

-Se encontró "casualmente" con Allen, como lo acordamos. Pero, según mis informantes, también con el Bookman Jr. Los tres están en casa de Allen ahora… supongo - va a tomar otro poco de humo pero se da cuenta que se le acabo, chasquea la lengua mientras saca otro y lo enciende… preparándose para lo obvio.

-¡Ella… con esos dos…! ¡¿Solos en una casa? - se descontrola, tomando por sorpresa a Leverrier y a Minato. Mariam se lo esperaba - ¡Mi linda Lenalee con dos pulpos! ¡Coss Mariam eres un irresponsable! - pone un pie sobre la mesa en un acto totalmente dramático. Minato intenta calmarlo con palmaditas en la espalda… lográndolo.

-Tranquilo, por favor, Komui-san. Si es verdad lo que usted dijo de Allen-san, entonces él no se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima.

-Mmffhg… pe-pero Lavi… Lavi… es otra cosa - solloza Komui un tanto más tranquilo.

-Es verdad - interviene Leverrier con su tono serio - ese Bookman Jr. Es diferente - recuerda cuando la Orden Oscura fue invadida por los Akumas nivel 3 y el de nivel 4; cuando Lavi lo detuvo, cuando él quería llevarse a Lenalee para sincronizarse con la inocencia, exponiendo… levemente sus sentimientos - aunque solo sea un joven… tal vez ese Bookman termine como cierto general… - mira de reojo a Cross, quien se sorprende por sus palabras.

-Y mi hijo… Kanda… ¿Cómo era Yuu-chan?... - tenía la mirada baja y una tímida sonrisa. Los tres presentes lo miraron con sorpresa, pero Leverrier y Cross bajaron cerraron sus ojos dejan a Komui hablar.

-Bu-bueno… él era… un caso difícil… Di-digo… él… - pero Minato lo interrumpió.

-Déjeme adivinar… - posó un dedo sobre su mejilla, pensativo, para luego proseguir - gruñón, amargado y totalmente frío. - todos lo miraron un tanto confundidos, pero él pareció comprender sus miradas. - si… entonces no ah cambiado nada. - suspiró pesadamente.

-Bueno… ver a Kanda-kun sonriendo… sería una locura… - rió tímidamente a lo que Minato no comprendió muy bien.

-Pero… ¿no sonreía con ustedes? -preguntó inocentemente, ganando una mirada confundidas por parte de los presentes y una mandíbula dislocada por parte de Komui. - yo… bien… tampoco es como si él sonriera todo el día y a cada rato… pero de vez en cuando lograba sacarle una sonrisa… es más, tengo una foto familiar y en ella sale sonriendo. - sacó su billetera y de esta saco una pequeña foto, se las tendió y Komui la recibió. La miro y…

-Valla… - de su boca no lograba sacar más palabras. Cross se la arrancó de las manos y la miró sin mucho interés, bufando y luego se la regresó a Komui. - ¿podría quedarme con esta foto? - se vio rodeado de un aura oscura y una sonrisa macabra se formo en sus labios, riendo tontamente.

-¡Claro! Yo tengo una copia más en casa. Y les serviría para recordarle a Yuu-san que también tiene esas facetas - rió de la misma manera que Komui. Cross miraba en otra dirección arrepintiéndose de haber asistido al igual que Leverrier.

**0000000**

Un calosfrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, seguido de un molesto estornudo. Maldijo para sus adentros el haber salido sin más que lo que traía puesto. Miró a su acompañante, una joven de su edad de cabellos castaño claro y una cicatriz cruzando su nariz, quien iba casi veinte pasos atrás y caminando torpemente. Suspiró y se detuvo a esperarla, pero se demoraba demasiado y él no s caracteriza por ser una persona con mucha paciencia.

-¡¿Quieres apurarte? ¡Maldición! ¡Como eres de lenta! - gritaba ya enojado. Ella se detuvo, para desgracia de él, y se le quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida - ¡¿Y ahora que? - ella se acercó a él y le miro detenidamente, luego siguió caminando.

-Kanda… yo no quería huir… pero tú insististe. Ahora aguanta - su tono de voz era serio pero también sonaba triste. Kanda bufó y siguió caminando. - así… que a ella también la secuestraron…

-Si… el idiota de Komui llama mucho la atención y con tanto dinero encima era obvio que tarde o temprano algo pasaría… - su mirada se perdió en su flequillo mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia, pero la mano de la chica se posó sobre las de él, tranquilizándolo.

-Tranquilo… ella sabe defenderse, no por nada tiene un hermano… así… como él - soltó una carcajada - incluso es más fuerte que yo… - su mirada se volvió triste - yo… no quise verlos por mucho tiempo por miedo… incluso puse en duda nuestra amistad y desconfié de ustedes…

-Ya no pienses en eso… Alma… - su nombre lo dijo con completo dolor. Esa chica era la viva imagen de esa mujer a quien tanto amo… pero ya no era como antes, él ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y ella ya había quedado en el pasado.

-Cuando la encontremos… me disculpare con ella - le mostró una radiante sonrisa y él solo desvió la mirada. - entonces… nos dirigimos a China ¿No? ¿Cómo lo aremos para llegar? ¿Tienes dinero? Porque ya sabes que no yo…

-¡Silencio! Tengo todo listo - soltó una sonrisa altiva - esos tipos del ultimo bar, al que fuimos, me dieron amablemente su dinero. - la castaña clara no se creía el cuento ese y él lo notó - ¡Solo hay que decir mi nombre y ya! - Alma tenía la mirada brillante - pero no más, si queremos dar con ella no debemos llamar tanto la atención.

-Pero tú rompiste mi ropa… ¡Por ultimo para comprarme más ropa...! no exijo ropa cara… solo… algo con que abrigarme más… - suspiró cansisamente y se llevo una mano hasta su frente - el día está nublado… pero siento mucho calor… ¡Yuu! ¡Me resfríe por tú culpa! - se detuvo y volvió a suspirar. - estoy cansada… - Kanda se apresuro y juntó sus frentes para poder comprar las temperaturas y…

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡¿Desde cuando que estás así?

-Desde anoche… como dormimos a la intemperie… y yo solo con éste vestido delgado… era obvio que algo así sucedería ¿No? - se acercó a la espalda de Kanda para apoyarse en ella, él se agacho un poco y ella subió una pierna para que él la tomara y la subiera para quedar sobre su espalda, luego tomó su otra pierna y emprendido la marcha.

-Esta bien… dormiremos en un hotel y te comprare ropa nueva… pero no más que eso. Llamaremos mucho la atención en esta ciudad, por lo que mañana en la mañana nos iremos de aquí… - su rostro se volvió en ironía - _nunca pensé vivir casi de la misma manera que el General Cross_ - suspiro y sonrió de medio lado por pensar en eso. Negó con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos, él tenía que encontrar a Lenalee. Desde que recuperó sus memorias por completo y haberlas asimilado correctamente, a sentido el impulso de, apenas verla, lanzársele encima como en los "viejos tiempos". Sonrió con malicia ante sus pervertidos pensamientos que ahora cruzaban por su mente, sólo esperaba que ella no lo rechazara nuevamente.

**0000000**

-Bueno… volviendo a lo que vinimos aquí. - comenzó Leverrier - Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker y Yuu Kanda se reencontraran y volveremos a nuestro "tiempo" - dirigió su severa mirada a Komui - ¿Cómo lo aremos?

-La verdad no lo se, Leverrier-san… pero lo más probable es que ellos tengan la respuesta. Ellos fueron los que sufrieron los cambios y nosotros no. Por lo que creo que cuando ellos recuperen su memoria podremos tener una respuesta para nuestra gran duda.

-Espero que así sea, Komui, ya que no me acomoda éste lugar. - el rubio estaba nervioso, pero no se le notaba en lo absoluto.

-Valla, Valla ¿Con que le tienes miedo a lo desconocido? ¿A la Internet? - Cross soltó una carcajada burlona. Leverrier lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Minato lo interrumpe.

-¿Ustedes están en una guerra verdad?

-Así es - contestó seco el rubio. - La verdad no se que estamos haciendo aquí cuando deberíamos estar allá apoyando a los exorcistas que quedaron ¿En que estaba pensando esa mujer al traernos aquí? - estaba realmente molesto, tan así que hasta Cross se acomodo bien en su silla y apagó su cigarro. O tal vez era por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Entonces ustedes mandaron a los niños a una guerra con un enemigo… ¿Inmortal? ¿Y con ayudantes o familia tan o más peor que su líder?... - todos lo miraron un tanto desconcertados.

-¿A que quiere llegar? Minato - le interrumpió Leverrier al japonés. - Además que nosotros no los elegimos, fue dios quien les otorgó ese poder para derrotar al Conde y su familia.

-A lo que quiero llegar es a que enviaron a niños a la guerra, y lo peor de todo es que dios los armó. En la actualidad se ven niños armados por causa de sus padres o familiares… pero nunca por un dios. - su mirada se torno triste y melancólica. - mi esposa haría lo que sea para ayudar a un niño que está sufriendo… incluso una vez me dijo: "_me gustaría poder controlar el tiempo y el espacio para poder proteger a estos niños de las acciones de sus padres y llevarlos a un lugar mejor, todos juntos y mostrarles lo maravillosa que es la vida junto a su familia"_. Las mujeres son así… tal vez esa mujer… Miranda-san quería lo mismo para los niños.

-¿Quiere decir que Miranda-san nos mando aquí para que los chicos vivieran tranquilos y conocieran esta vida, y a nosotros darnos una "Lección"? - preguntó asombrado Komui.

-No lo se, Komui-san… pero puede ser así. Y tal vez, una vez terminado su deseo… todo vuelva a como era antes… eso creo - termino Minato, un poco confundido.

-Entonces llamaremos a Bookman y le pediremos que los despierte lo antes posible, Cross tu también irás y lo ayudarás porque Kanda-kun es un caso complicado y sin ayuda de los chicos, le costará mucho a Bookman. Mientras que yo seguiré buscando si alguien más que nosotros y Reever halla llegado aquí. - terminó Komui y todos se levantaron de la mesa para seguir con sus respectivas labores: Komui y Leverrier buscar a más gente del pasado que halla caído en "éste" tiempo, Minato ir tras las búsqueda de su "hijo" quien escapó hace un año atrás y encaminarlo hasta donde están los demás chicos, Cross ayudar a Bookman con las memorias de los exorcistas.

* * *

><p>Es un poquito corto… pero es mejor… según yo xD… sino me demoraría más jajaja amm<p>

...

En el próximo capítulo: un reencuentro, una extraña conversación y extrañas imágenes en las cabezas de los chicos que les ayudará a recobrar sus memorias.

...

Amm ¡Bienvenido Goku-chan! Sipi hoy 19 de febrero nació mi "sobrinito" (hijo de un amigo jeje) Ooh que criatura más linda es la que a llegado a este podrido mundo... oh si… Goku… así decidió llamarle mi amigo a su querido hijo… ¿Por qué? Ni idea… seguramente quiere que cuando su hijo valla al colegio éste sufra de bulling por parte de sus compañeros… bueno… es un lindo nombre… mucho mejor que el segundo… que no diré por consideración x.x… ¡Oh, por los dioses! Amo a esa criatura… pero… eso es malo… se lo dije una y otra vez… incluso acudí a mi modo "Antipatic Mode On" y a mi lado de sicóloga ¡y nada! Bueno… solo queda decir Buena suerte, Goku. (pasada a comedia Disney jajaja)

¡Nos Leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_**¿Review?**_


	6. Capitulo 6

¡Aquí el capítulo 6 con muchos ánimos! Waw… sabía lo que era el poder de los review pero… ahora con 2 en el fic me hace sentir mucho mejor kajakjakjakja ammm… responderé al comentario mientras….

**Izayoi Sakuya**** -**san que rico que te gustó, pues mi hermana es la mejor con respecto a los fic ^^ yo no mucho jajaja no soy tan original… por eso se me hizo fácil seguir el fic de mi hermana jajaja… bien… ahora con respecto a Kanlena… eso tardará un poquito… o sea… irá de a poco. ¿Por qué? Porque la idea no está centrada en ellos, sino en otro tema. Pero ellos aparecerán después de todo. Para que lo entiendas mejor ve a mi perfil y lee lo que escribí.

Bueno… yo quería actualizar antes pero la pagina tiene problemas… o yo tengo problemas con la pagina y no me abre… con respecto a cuando lo actualizare… eso depende de los días de calor que hagan… jajajaja me funde el cerebro cuando estoy frente al pc y hacen 30º de calor…

Lo otro… es que… ¡perdónenme! Hace mucho calor… tengo miles de problemas con mi trabajo, los estudios siguen igual de difíciles y mi hermana que le dio por comportarse de la peor manera conmigo… y eso me tiene ya con estrés y con depresión… lloro todo el santo día y tengo constantes bloqueos… y mi hijo… que no tiene la culpa… pero está en etapa difícil también.

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura. Si fuese mío… Lenalee tendría más participación en la búsqueda de Allen… ojojo y así mostrar más su inocencia… (Me da curiosidad jejeje) sería un cambio así: Lenalee huiría de la orden para buscar a Allen, Kanda la ayuda y van los dos juntitos 3 a buscarlo. O sea… Jhonny estaría fuera -risa diabólica-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Era de madrugada, sólo se oía el cantar de aquellas aves madrugadoras bastante fuerte y el ruido de uno que otro vehículo. Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Inglaterra, les había tomado toda una noche llegar a la ciudad ya que Alma había decidido no ir a descansar a un hotel porque ya se "sentía bien". Claro está porque no soportaría ver esa cara de "afligido", cubierta con una máscara inexpresiva, que tanto conocía del japonés. Se aguantó todo el malestar que causaba el resfriado en su cuerpo y siguió a su compañero hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Aun así encontraba una pequeña espina en el plan de Yuu cuando se lo contó, pero decidió guardar silencio y pensarlo bien tres veces, pero ya no aguantó más y abrió sus finos labios para romper esa burbuja de silencio en la que estaban.

-Yuu… ¿Podrías explicarme nuevamente ese plan tuyo? - preguntó un tanto molesta por la duda que tenía dentro, pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¡Yuu! - le gritó, en el oído, ya un poco más molesta, provocando un respingo en el japonés.

-¡Ah! ¡Como gritas, mujer! ¿Qué quieres? - sip, la había ignorado todo el rato. Tal parece que pensaba en Lenalee o en como asesinar a Komui cuando lo encontrara. Alma suspiró.

-Sólo quería que me dijeras tu plan de nuevo… es que ¿Sabes? No me gustó mucho… - llevó una mano hacia su frente y la arrastró, junto a sus largos cabellos castaños claro hacia atrás con pereza - Son muchos viajes, Yu de aquí a China para buscar información de Lenalee. Y ¿Qué hay si la llevaron a otro país? No contamos con mucho dinero y lo sabes ¿Por qué no buscas a ese amigo tuyo…? Ese que te ayudó a encontrarme… el que tiene cabellos rojizos y complejo de pirata y que tiene un abuelo que más que humano, parece un panda - soltó una carcajada al recordar a esas dos personas. Kanda frenó en seco. Los había olvidado por completo. - Claro que tengo que decir que sólo conocí al "panda" - volvió a reír - y sólo conozco al otro chico por una foto que vi en la billetera del anciano.

-Lo más probable es que ellos, no sólo nos estén buscando, sino también a ella. Pero tienes razón, una vez con ella ya veremos la forma de deshacernos de esos dos - su voz se volvió algo oscura, al igual que el aura que ahora lo rodeaba. Él sabía que el pelirrojo, en algún tiempo, estuvo interesado en Lenalee y solo el pensar en eso, le enfurecía de sobremanera ya que lo obvio era que el idiota de Komui también haya recurrido a ellos.

-Así es joven Kanda, señorita Alma. Él recurrió a nosotros y ya dimos con ella y acabo de dar con ustedes - una voz conocida, malditamente conocida. La había oído en el pasado… y en el anterior pasado, pero con más frecuencia. Kanda frenó en seco mientras agarraba a Alma de la muñeca y la ubicaba detrás de él, protegiéndola. Alma totalmente sorprendida por el repentino acto de Kanda, se soltó del agarre y miró por un costado del japonés, sorprendiéndose tanto como al que tenía en frente.

-¡Kanda, mira si es justo de quien hablábamos! - soltó sorprendida Alma, Kanda rodó los ojos ante la obvia afirmación - ¡Es el viejo panda del que hablaba! ¡El que contrataste para…!

-¡Ya se! - espetó el peliazul, asustando a la castaña clara - pero quédate atrás… sólo por si acaso. Ese viejo nunca me dio buena espina - habló un poquito más bajo. Alma asintió ante aquello y miró desconfiadamente al anciano que tenían en frente. Era mucho más bajito que ellos, quizás por su edad, traía solo una cola de caballo alta un tanto rizada pero nada más de pelo que ése, de sus largas y puntiagudas orejas colgaban unos pendientes y usaba un denso maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos… pareciendo un extraño panda.

-Tranquilo joven Kanda, sólo vine para llevarlos conmigo y presentarlos ante los demás chicos. Entre ellos su… - sus ojos presentaron un extraño brillo y una burlesca mirada - "prometida" Lenalee Lee y mi joven aprendiz Lavi… ¿Los recuerda? - Kanda asintió algo extrañado y sorprendido. Él sabía que ese tipo conocía toda su vida, pero oír que Lenalee estaba con Lavi no solo le sorprendió, sino que también sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-¿Por qué Lenalee está contigo y con Lavi? - sentía unas ganas enormes de insultar a ese conejo, pero ahora no era el momento y el lugar - así que tú fuiste quien la secuestró… ¿Por qué y para qué la tiene con ustedes? - el viejo no mostró expresión alguna, cosa que alteró un poco más a Kanda - ¡habla! - rugió ya con menos paciencia que antes, Alma posó su mano en el hombro de Kanda para calmarlo, cosa que sirvió un poco.

-Tranquilo, Yuu. Él no se ve como que hiciese algo así…

-Así es, señorita Alma. Ella se encuentra con un joven llamado Allen Walker y con Lavi. Tal parece que pudo escapar de sus captores y está aquí en Inglaterra. - Kanda alzo una ceja algo impresionado. ¿Había oído bien? "un joven llamado Allen Walker" ¿Es que ese viejo tampoco lo reconocía? Algo andaba mal y quería llegar a resolver todo eso… o por lo menos con Lenalee, el resto no importaba, pero no lo haría de la manera fácil, haría trabajar un poco a ese viejo. Sin previo aviso, tomó nuevamente la mano de la chica y salió corriendo, le sacaría la información a ese viejo Bookman de una manera bastante extraña, pero siempre funcionaba. Pero el plan le falló cuando unas delgadas agujas se le incrustaron en el cuello de ambos jóvenes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentirse pesados al igual que sus parpados. Un fuerte somnífero. - Lo lamento mucho, joven Kanda, pero siempre vengo preparado y, sobre todo, si se trata de usted tengo que venir con algo rápido y efectivo. - Kanda se volvió con un leve tono azulado marcando su frente, que se intensificó cuando vio una macabra sonrisa formarse en los viejos y secos labios de aquel anciano para después caer pesadamente en el piso perdiendo completamente la conciencia. Bookman bufó molesto al ver que tendría que cargar con los durmientes cuerpos de Alma y Kanda sin ayuda del "inútil" de su aprendiz.

**0000000**

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, Lavi y Lenalee caminaban juntos mientras Allen pasaba en cada tienda preguntando si tenían empleo para él, recibiendo negativa en todas. El pelirrojo miraba a su alrededor notando que mucha gente miraba de forma repulsiva y poco amigables al albino, cosa que le molestó bastante pero algo interrumpió repentinamente sus pensamientos.

-_Aquel sueño…_ - recuerda aquel sueño que tuvo en la noche, donde él se encontraba con Allen y Lenalee hablando cosas bastante extrañas - _Inocencia… Akumas ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese?_ - se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras cierra su único ojo visible - _pero… también mencionaba a ese sujeto… Yuu… y que el estaba con ella… ¿Qué demonios?_ - se alborota los cabellos con ambas manos en señal de desesperación. Lenalee, quien iba a su lado, se percata del extraño comportamiento de Lavi y se le acerca más.

-Etto… ¿Lavi? - el chico no le responde - Lavi… - le habla con un poco más molesta, pero tampoco recibe respuesta - ¡Lavi! - el aludido se sobresalta y la mira desorientado.

-Le-Lenalee… ¿Qué sucede? - una venita aparece en la frente de la china.

-Eso pregunto yo, hace rato que actúas raro y ya me estaba preocupando - junta sus manos en su pecho y pone cara de preocupación, cosa que no le gusta nada a Lavi e intenta arreglarlo.

-Pero… si no es nada… sólo es que me enfrasqué mucho en los pensamientos… además que hace rato que veo a Allen recibiendo negativa de todos lados… y por como lo miran… es un tanto molesto… - la mirada de Lenalee se ensombrece y aprieta más sus manos.

-Todo fue porque yo llegué a su vida… - susurra, pero Lavi logra escucharlo - si no fuese por mi… él seguiría con su vida normal y como estaba…

-No, Lenalee. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar, y mejor que pasaran así, míralo de este punto de vista… ¡Me tienes a mi para protegerte! y bueno a Allen también. No tienes que ponerte así, ya veremos después como hacemos para llevarte junto a tu hermano.

-Gracias Lavi, creo que tienes razón. Ustedes… sin ustedes yo no sabría como hubiese sobrevivido aquí - le toma las manos al pelirrojo - muchas gracias Lavi, de verdad. Sin ti y Allen no sabría que hacer. - Lavi se sonroja levemente ante la acción y las palabras de la china.

-Vamos, Lena… tampoco es para tan… - hablaba un tanto nervioso, pero es frenado en seco por una patada voladora poderosa que lo manda a estrellarse contra una entrada de vidrio de una tienda, rompiéndola. - ¡Duele…! - grita sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferra a un fierro para levantarse del suelo - ¡¿Pero que rayos te sucede?... - le grita al tipo que lo mandó a volar, pero se tragó su pregunta al ver a un pequeño anciano - Viejo pan… - pero gracias al reflejo de uno de los fragmentos de vidrios en el suelo se percata de el gran corte sangrante que tiene cerca del ojo izquierdo - ¡¿Quieres dejarme ciego? Deberías comenzar a tratarme mejor…

-¡Idiota! ¿Dónde estuviste metido anoche? - le grita el anciano asustando un poco más al pelirrojo.

-Bueno… verás… - pero es interrumpida por la china.

-Perdón por entrometerme… pero si mal no recuerdo usted es el maestro de Lavi ¿No? - el anciano asiente - bueno… él se quedó con nosotros… por que se le hizo muy tarde… perdónelo por favor - hace una pequeña reverencia con unos ojitos suplicantes. Lavi la mira y se sonroja levemente.

-Si mal no recuerdo… usted es la señorita Lenalee Lee ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Y… ¿Nosotros? ¿Con quien se está quedando? - cuestiona serio el anciano - yo recuerdo que cuando la conocimos… su hermano casi me deja sin aprendiz…

-Ahh… bueno… eso… - se rasca la mejilla algo nerviosa e incómoda.

-Viejo… a ella la secuestraron - afirma serio el pelirrojo - y apenas ayer la encontró un chico llamado Allen y luego yo lo vi, deberíamos hacer algo… - pero no alcanza a terminar su frase ya que Bookman le interrumpe.

-Lavi, el objetivo fue capturado - el pelirrojo abre los ojos como plato - será mejor que tu y tus amigo vengan conmigo al hotel. Ya es hora de despertar ya han pasado muchos años y ya me estoy inquietando - al no recibir respuesta alguna el anciano se acerca a Lavi y le patea la cara - ¡Reacciona! Esto se debe hacer ¡Ya! No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Viejo… - se queda muy sorprendido.

-Vamos, me adelantaré. No quiero llegar y que ese par no esté en el cuarto. - el anciano se volvió y se retiró ante la sorprendida mirada de su pupilo.

-_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... éste viejo está cada día más raro... _- pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por una mano apoyada en su hombro.

-Lavi… - el aludido se voltea a mirarla - ¿El objetivo?... ¿Se refiere a Kanda? - subió sus manos en su pecho mientras sus ojitos tomaban un extraño brillo. El pelirrojo lo notó, pero aún en estado de shock sólo pudo asentir.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lenalee! - se oye a un alvino gritar a lo lejos, acercándose rápidamente - ¿Qué sucedió? - se percata de la herida que el pelirrojo tiene cerca del ojo, alarmándose más - ¿Qué te sucedió, Lavi? Hay que curarte esa herida… - pero es interrumpido por él.

-No, Allen no hay tiempo para eso… tengo muchas dudas y el viejo las responderá… y ustedes vendrán conmigo - toma a Lenalee de la muñeca y la lleva en la misma dirección en la que se fue Bookman. Allen queda un poco sorprendido, pero los sigue para saber lo que pasaba.

Corrieron casi tres cuadras hasta llegar a un conocido y lujoso hotel Ingles, sus grandes puertas de vidrio se abrieron a la par por dos botones quienes saludaron muy educadamente al pelirrojo apenas él entró, pero que ignoró olímpicamente al pasarlos de largo llegando hasta recepción.

-Buenos días, joven Bookman - saludó amable y educada, la recepcioncita.

-Buenas… - saludó simple el pelirrojo - ¿el viejo, digo, Bookman dejó las llaves de la habitación? - pregunta presuroso.

-Si, joven Bookman. Firme aquí y enseguida le entregaré su llave - le entrega una hoja y Lavi la firma rápidamente. Una vez la señorita revisa la firma, le entrega la llave - aquí tiene. Que tenga un buen día, joven Lavi.

-Gracias… - recibiendo la llave. Unos fuertes pasos provenientes de las escaleras sorprenden a todo el grupo - … ¿eh?... - se acerca un poco a las escaleras y de repente ve como chico pelinegro baja apresuradamente las escaleras jalando a una chica un tanto adormilada.

-¡Quítate del medio! - grita el japonés al ver al pelirrojo en el paso. Al llegar cerca de él intenta apartarlo con una mano, pero Lavi es más rapito y toma la mano de éste antes de que toque su cuerpo, deteniéndolo - ¡¿Pero que…? - al sentir el fuerte agarre del pelirrojo, pero con un fuerte movimiento se desase del agarre mirándolo amenazante - Tu… - todos se acercan al lugar donde Lavi retenía al pelilargo. Lenalee se acerca lentamente al lugar, un poco temerosa, pero al ver la escena y a esas personas sus manos tiemblan y su vista se distorsiona un poco.

-¿Kanda…? - su voz sale casi en un susurro pero como estaban todos en silencio llega hasta los oídos del aludido, quien busca con la mirada a la dueña de la voz que lo llamaba - Kanda… eres tu… ¿Verdad? - los negros ojos del japonés por fin dan con la mirada de los violáceos ojos de la china, asombrándose. El aludido intenta acercarse a la peliverde pero el pesado y somnoliento cuerpo de su acompañante lo retiene.

-Lenalee… - solamente la llama.

-¡Kanda! - la china corre y se lanza para abrasarlo pero otro cuerpo se interpone, chocando con unos bultos un tanto grandes y blanditos - eh… - sonrojándose.

-Oh, Lenalee-chan… tanto tiempo sin verte - le dice una somnolienta castaña clara. La aludida sube la vista, muy asombrada - ¡Vamos! - se apartan un poco - hace años que no nos vemos… ¡Salúdame como se debe! - le abraza como oso y la sacude de lado a lado, mareando a la china.

-A-Alma-san… De verdad… ¿Es alma-san? - aun siendo sacudida por la chica, sus vista se nubla y luego se despeja de a poco dejando escapar esas lagrimas que se habían guardado por años, por aquella persona.

Kanda veía la escena inexpresivo, pero por dentro su corazón se estrujaba y se dividía en dos por esas dos mujeres. Él sabía la decisión que ya había tomado, le dejó marchar y se juró nunca olvidarla, pero al verla así tal cual era, antes de tomar el otro cuerpo varonil, así como la recordaba en sus sueños y los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella hicieron un verdadero tornado dentro de su mente. Los sentimientos de Lenalee chocaban con los de Alma y le provocaban grande dolores de cabeza y terminaba odiándose más de lo que ya se odiaba. Si, su amor del pasado ahora abrazaba eufóricamente a su presente amor y algo en ello no le agradaba, por alguna razón él sentía celos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía celos? ¿Será porque Alma tenía esa facilidad de abrazar a cualquiera sin importa nada o porque ella sabía lo que él sentía por la china e intentaría algo para apartarlos? No… esa última pregunta no tiene mucho sentido. Si, Alma es muy de piel y transparente y por ello no le cuesta tanto el contacto físico y decir lo que siente, por otro lado él sabía que la pelicastaña sentía algo más que amistad por el, pero no la ve como alguien que tome venganza. Ella no es una mala persona. Pero aun no daba con la razón de sus celos.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, Lenalee-chan, ya… ya por favor no llores - limpiándole las lagrimas - se que me extrañaste, pero no es para tanto tampoco - le muestra una calida sonrisa y la suelta del abrazo examinándola - ¡Valla! Te has vuelto muy hermosa, Lenalee-chan, ¡De seguro esos dos chicos son tus seguidores! - gritó emocionada señalando con el dedo al pelirrojo y al alvino, quienes se sonrosaron levemente. Mientras Alma seguía halagando a Lenalee, Kanda se acerco al Lavi quien ya había recuperado su color.

-Por un segundo te viste algo emocionado - se burló el pelilargo a lo que Lavi reaccionó con un puchero infantil.

-¿Qué fue eso?... Yuu - había un leve tono de burla. Una venita se alzó en la frente del aludido.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! - bramó furioso para luego murmurar - aun desmemoriado, éste inútil, es capaz de llamarme por mi nombre…

-¡Entonces no digas estupideces!... además no tendría posibilidad alguna - lo ultimo lo dijo en un hilo de voz que apenas podría una persona normal podría oír, pero Kanda no era normal por lo que perfectamente pudo oír.

-¡Hmph! Como sea, Lenalee… su hermano… no tendías por donde - se burló para luego ir donde la china pero la voz de pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-No es la primera vez que te veo… pero siento como si te conociera de antes… amm no se como explicarlo… - le confesó confundido y preocupado - y no es la primera vez… - Kanda lo mira unos segundos y luego se voltea completamente para mirarlo fijamente - es como una extraña sensación… como un vacío en el estomago, una gran nostalgia… no lo se, es extraño… - Kanda lo sigue mirando fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos y bufar, captando la atención del otro.

-Lo siento, conejo, pero no tiro para ese bando - se burla de él para luego voltearse y retirarse dejando a Lavi con una interrogante en su cabeza, pero luego cae en la cuenta.

-¡No me refería a eso! Cuando vi por primera vez a Lena…

-¡Lenalee…! - alza la voz interrumpiéndolo, acercándose a zancadas al pelirrojo - no está sola, no sólo su hermano, sino yo también estoy con ella. Por lo tanto mantente al margen… "Bookman" - termina su frase en un tono despectivo, cosa que molesta a Lavi.

-Ya lo se, pero… ¿Qué tu no tienes a Alma? Lenalee nos contó parte de tu vida… - se detuvo en seco al sentir la asesina mirada del peliazul.

-No te importa - habló cortante - sólo recuerda lo que te dije - se giró sobre sus talones u se marchó, dejando a un asustado y confundido Lavi.

Por otro lado, Lenalee y Alma seguían a Allen en silencio. Éste último iba con cara de sufrimiento ya que no había alcanzado a desayunar y ya comenzaba a sentir ese molesto vacío en el estomago. Lenalee subía las escaleras mirando de reojo a Alma, quien aun tenía cara de sueño.

-Veo que aun tienes el efecto del sedante, Alma-san - afirmó la peliverde, rompiendo el silencio.

-Si… ya estoy comenzando a sentir las piernas pesadas al igual que los ojos… ahora que veo bien… -sacando una sonrisa cansada - …las escaleras no se ven tan incomodas… - soltó una risita cansada que luego fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

-Alma-san…

-¿Si…?

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué escaparon? - interroga la china sin quitar la mirada de las escaleras sin detener el paso. Alma la mira de reojo y suelta un suspiro.

-Tú sabes que Yuu es un idiota ¿No? - Lenalee la mira extrañada lo que le afirma que no era así para ella, por lo que vuelve a suspirar - Antes de ti y de mí, en la vida de Yuu existió otra mujer muy importante para él… y tal parece que yo me parecía a esa persona y cuando él me encontró, después de lo que sucedió en su casa, decidió por mí y me "secuestró"… ese idiota - muy enfadada, soltando humo por todos lados - yo pensé que él lo hizo por abandonar esa vida de ricos y ser rebelde, también pensé que lo hizo por que estaba enamorado de mí, pero pensé mal… - su mirada estaba fija en el frente con una triste sonrisa - no te mentiré, Lenalee-chan, pero a mí me gustaba Yuu - volteó su cara para mirar a los ojos a la china.

-¿Eh?

-Pero… - volvió su mirada al frente - él no siente nada por mí y ya lo acepté, aunque él no me lo dijo, yo lo supe con su mirada. Podía ser amable y cuidadoso… de vez en cuando - una venita saltó en su frente - pero no existía ninguna prueba en sus ojos que demostrara algo más que amistad, en sus ojos sólo se reflejaba culpa y dolor y eso… no me gustaba para nada. Pero cuando hablaba de ti, no te emociones que no era mucho, - agregó al ver cierto brillo en los ojos de la china - sus facciones se relajaban, su voz era suave y calida… por así decirlo…

-Alma-san… - su voz sonó suave y su mirada era triste. La aludida fijó su mirada en ella y se acercó a ella tomando sus mejillas y estirándolas - ¡AAUUCH! Alma-san… duele… - hablando dificultosamente.

-Tonta, no te sientas culpable. Siéntete feliz, Yuu es un buen chico, y tu también, sus sentimientos son puros y fuerte, eso lo puedo sentir - le sonrió calidamente y luego soltó las mejillas de la peliverde - hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero dejémoslo para después. Ese maldito viejo tiene algo que decir y lo quiero escuchar.

-Esta bien… sigamos Allen-kun - el aludido asiente y siguen su camino.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo… jeje perdón por la demora… han sido los meses más horribles de mi vida… por favor pido comprensión…<p>

Amm lo otro… es que… me gustó esto de los review… ¿Qué tal si me dejan 3 review el próximo capitulo lo subo más rápido? ¿Es una promesa? Yo no la romperé ^^ Bueno estero sus comentarios y sus criticas jijiji

Omg… hocino que no quiere "subir" capitulo y me tiene casi enferma… oigan… tengo una idea del porque hoshi no saca al aire a Lavi… y esta es… que Lavi está con los Noah, pero estos de seguro que le destruyeron su inocencia, cosa que si es así ya deja de ser exorcista y es inútil para la orden… pero útil como historiador y buen señuelo… si es que no está muerto ya… si lo vemos así… es como difícil sacarlo al aire así como así. ¿no?


	7. Capitulo 7

¡Por los dioses, Cómo me demoré! La razón es simple, por estos títulos de fics: Errores del pasado y Watashi no te wo nigitte kudasai… amm el primero salió hace poco… un par de horas… creo… el ultimo ya está terminado… pero… ¡que demonios! ¡¿Qué bestia escribió 64 capítulos y tan largos? Bueno… la respuesta a eso… es: Myvmaru jeje.

¡Mi i-d-o-l-a! Al igual que la autora del primer fic, claro que no la olvido, siempre leo sus fics. Ammm y los de todos jeje aunque sus errores ortográficos me taladreen la cabeza jajajjaa ammm…

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura. Ya saben… aquí uno más de mis delirios xD: si fuese mío… pondría a Kanda a bailar en el caño, en un show sólo para mi jeje naaa… ammm sacaría a Lavi de las tinieblas y lo pondría a él a bailar en el caño ojojojojojo ohhhh o a una sexi Lenalee ;B (ains que vergüenza! :x)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Capitulo 7**

Allen, Lenalee y Alma continuaron subiendo las escaleras a paso lento para esperar el lento y torpe andar de la ultima. Allen nota el estado de la chica y se acerca a ella extendiéndole la mano, llamando su atención.

-¿Oh?

-Señorita Alma ¿Le ayudo a subir? Veo que cada vez le cuesta más subir cada peldaño - la aludida lo mira extrañada y luego le sonríe.

-Gracias, Allen-san… - ella le extiende su mano para tomar la de Allen pero él, en un rápido movimiento, toma a Alma entre sus brazos como una princesa (tenía otra descripción… pero era muy larga) para luego levantarla y así continuar la marcha, ante la sorpresa de la chica, quien sólo esperaba ser jalada para que continuara caminando como siempre hacía Kanda - …se ve que eres todo un caballero, Allen-san - le habla muy animada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas provocando lo mismo en el alvino, quien ríe nervioso ante el halago.

-Si… - se une a la conversación Lenalee, riendo tímidamente - ¿Puedes creer que él, sin conocerme, me dejó dormir en su casa? - ante lo dicho, Alma fijó su mirada en la china.

-¿Dormiste en la casa de un desconocido? - pregunta sorprendida y preocupada. Luego recuerda que el "desconocido" la estaba cargando en sus brazos, por lo que se dirige ahora al chico - perdón, Allen-san, pero tu sabes que no toda la gente es de fiar y más aun cuando se trata de Lenalee… que desborda inocencia por cada poro de su cuerpo - el alvino se ríe del comentario y luego asiente mientras que Lenalee le hace un puchero de enfado, pero lo deshace apenas siente la mirada de Alma en ella - esta vez tuviste suerte pero, por favor, ten en cuenta que no todos son buenos. ¡Dios, que niña! - la regaño, ante esto, Lenalee solo asintió y bajó los hombros. Alma parece recordar algo y mira a Allen, ahora - por cierto Allen-san… ¿Sabes en que habitación está ese panda? - el aludido la mira extrañado.

-¿Panda?

-Si, el que va con ese pelirrojo parchado.

-Ah, si, mientras ustedes estaban en su reunión de encuentro yo me acerque a recepción y pregunte por la habitación de Bookman-san, la verdad no le conozco pero Lavi se hizo llamar Bookman, por lo que creí que tal vez podría encontrarlo así… y así fue - concluyó esbozando una sonrisa. En eso Lavi y Kanda alcanzan a los demás que subían las escaleras, escuchando esa parte de la conversación.

-Muy inteligente, Moyashi - comenta el pelilargo, obviamente irónico.

-¿Verdad que si? ¡Que inteligente! Allen-san.

-¡Cierto! Allen-kun por cierto ¿Qué numero de habitación es? - pregunta la china quien, al notar el apodo y el tono irónico de su amigo peliazul, decide intervenir evitando una pelea.

-La habitación 58… bueno… por lo menos no es más arriba, sino terminaría muerto - pensando en la carga que tenía ahora, pero antes de que Alma pudiese decir algo él le sonrió tiernamente, contagiándola. El pelilargo nota que el alvino lleva en sus brazos a Alma por lo que adelanta el paso y cuando intenta tomar su brazo para detener a Allen, Alma lo frena sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡No te atrevas! Yuu. Allen-san fue muy amable al ofrecerse a cargarme, tú con suerte me hubieses tomado la mano para jalarme. - le regaña enviándole una de sus mejores miradas asesinas que, claro está, no afecto en nada a Kanda pero aun así simplemente los dejó tranquilos.

-Che

-Kanda ¿Por qué no eres más amable con Alma-san? - preguntó la china, sabiendo ya la respuesta. El aludido sólo giró su mirada a otro punto.

-¡Eso! ¿Por qué no me tratas mejor? Yo te acompañé en tu travesía y por lo mínimo debería recibir un poco de amabilidad por tu parte - dirigiéndose al japonés, quien simplemente la ignora - cabeza dura… - hace un puchero de enfado, infantil, y se voltea a hablarle a Allen - ¿Puedes creer que por más que le digiera que caminar por caminos pedrosos era doloroso para mi, él igual me obligaba a caminar por ahí? No es caballeroso ¡Rompió mi hermosa falda, que muy costosa era, para curarme una herida en vez de romper su camisa! Un caballero sacrificaría su camisa ante una dama herida - sus ojos brillaron extrañamente, mientras que en su mente se creaba una escena propia de Hollywood: donde una chica está en el suelo recostada, sostenida de un brazo mientras que con el otro toca su pierna, en eso llega un hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces desgarra su camisa y envuelve el pedazo de tela en la pierna de la chica. Volviendo a la realidad continúa criticando - … ¡Pero él no! además de ese mal carácter que tiene conmigo, que le da por ser frío… ¡Me mando a hablar con las flores cuando yo necesitaba que me prestaran atención en mis días frágiles! ¿Pueden creerlo? - finalizo echa una furia, Kanda sólo rodó los ojos y el resto permaneció en silencio, por un momento, intentando también contener la risa que amenazaba por salir.

-Alma-san, no creo que sea tan malo… - interrumpió el silencio el peliblanco.

-¿Dices que su actitud no está mal? - interrumpió la castaña clara, algo alterada, asustando un poco a Allen.

-Claro que no, pero veámoslo de este punto de vista… - le sonrió para calmarla, lográndolo un poco - generalmente las mujeres llevan más de una prenda consigo y los hombre… solemos ignorar eso y partimos con lo puesto… por ello creo que no sacrificó su camisa porque "tal vez" él no traía más prenda que esa ¿No? - ante lo dicho Alma reflexionó un poco y Kanda asintió, a los otros dos chicos les corrió una gotita en la cabeza pensando en cómo le hacía Kanda para sobrevivir con sólo lo puesto - lo otro es que si te hacen caminar por caminos difíciles es para acostumbrarte… - Kanda volvió a asentir - tarde o temprano volverás a caminar por caminos iguales, por lo tanto no lo veo tan malo que te guiara por aquellos caminos, estoy seguro que ahora eres todo terreno, Alma-san. - ante su comentario suelta una pequeña risita, contagiando a la aludida - y bueno… con respecto a lo ultimo… lo hombres no sabemos cómo tratar a las mujeres en sus días, personalmente nunca me ha tocado un caso así por lo que no sabría que hacer… pero creo que tratándola con cariño y escuchándola algo se puede hace ¿No? supongo que yo la trataría con más cariño y la consentiría ya que las mujeres necesitan de ese tipo de atenciones y tampoco es un sacrificio… - comenta inocente. Tanto Alma como Lenalee se sonrojan por el comentario del alvino.

-¡Waw!... - babeando por el ojiplata - ¡Lo quiero para llevar! - grita Alma.

-Valla… Allen-kun es… lo que una necesita… - totalmente perdida entre sus imágenes mentales, ruborizada.

-… - Kanda echo una furia por ver a Lenalee soltando corazoncitos por cada poro de su piel.

-¡Hmph!… típico de los ingleses, se quedan con todas con tanta "caballerosidad" y además este es un inocentón… que peor… - espetó el pelirrojo apresurando el paso para llegar pronto a la maldita habitación, seguido de un, ya muy, cabreado Kanda. Una vez llegaron, esperaron a los demás. Lavi notó el mal humor del pelilargo y se acercó - ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó pero Kanda sólo bufó - Mmh… que difícil eres Yuu…

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! - bramó ya casi en su limite - ¡Mujeres! ¡Ni ellas se entienden! - soltó ya en su limite pero manteniendo los insultos y maldiciones en su mente. Él pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido y luego se río al entender el porque del mal humor del pelilargo. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver al anciano de baja estatura.

-¡Se demoraron bastante! - los regaño el anciano.

-Viejo… el ascensor está descompuesto… y son muchos pisos para llegar a esta habitación, además hay damas y una de ellas tiene aun el efecto del sedante que le administraste… - mirándolo con ojos de punto y raya.

-Bien, entren - se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a los dos jóvenes, percatándose de que los demás ya se acercaban, decidiendo quedarse afuera de la habitación. Los chicos llegaron de inmediato al lado de Bookman, quien los recibió y los invitó a pasar.

La habitación era amplia pero, gracias a la gran cantidad de papeles y archivos apilados en montañas y montañas, se veía más pequeña; había dos camas separadas por un velador, un armario antiguo, una pequeña mesita redonda rodeada de dos sillas y nada más. Lavi les invitó a que se acomodaran y Lenalee se acercó a Allen.

-Allen-kun, deja que yo cuide a Alma-san - le pidió al ver que la chica ya se había quedado dormida y el peso era aun mayor para el alvino. El aludido asintió y con mucho cuidado sentó a Alma en la cama, después la china la acomodó mejor acostándola a lo largo de la cama y sentándose junto a ella para sostener su mano, así era como a Alma le gustaba dormir, un hábito que Lenalee y Kanda supieron que tenía apenas la conocieron.

-Pónganse cómodos - invitó Bookman a los tres chicos que permanecían en pie aun. Lavi se sentó en la cama frente a Lenalee y Allen se sentó junto a el, mientras que Kanda se quedó de pie a los pies de la cama donde descansaban Alma y Lenalee. Bookman se quedó frente a la puerta mirando a los chicos, teniendo así una mejor vista de ellos - Bien… - comenzó, todos pusieron su atención en él - ya que están todos reunidos podré relatarles todo acerca de su pasado - con sus dedos marcó la ultima palabra como una comillas, los chicos lo miraron extrañados pero no emitieron sonido alguno. Todos querían saber a que iba todo esto. Al no ver reacción alguna el anciano continuó - No cabe ninguna duda que éste es el futuro… pero nosotros pertenecemos al pasado. Aquí estamos en el siglo XXI, pero nosotros somos del siglo XIX… - ahora divisó confusión y sorpresa en las caras de los presentes, la misma cara que generalmente se le pone a alguien que delira en medio de la calle diciendo cosas como "se acerca el fin del mundo", pero aun así continuó - Suponemos que este hecho fue causado por el poder de la Inocencia evolucionada de la señorita Miranda Lotto y gracias a ellos fuimos transportados al futuro… pero desconocemos el porque.

-¿Miranda? - preguntaron al unísono Lavi, Lenalee y Allen, mientras que Kanda sólo bufó.

-¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar ese nombre…? - murmuró Lenalee. Kanda y Bookman fijaron sus miradas en ella.

-Es porque en su "pasado" esa mujer fue su amiga y compañera de batallas - respondió el viejo - usted, señorita Lena, junto con el joven Allen la guiaron hasta la Orden para ser una nueva exorcista ya que ella era compatible con la inocencia. - los aludidos se miraron con sorpresa no entendiendo lo que decía el Bookman - Nosotros estamos… o estábamos en medio de un guerra que parecía no tener fin, el joven Kanda estaba desaparecido… - el aludido cerró sus ojos - mientras que Allen, Lenalee, Lavi y Krory junto a los Generales Klaud, Tiedoll y Sokaro peleaban ya exhaustos contra el Conde y la familia de Noeh, yo junto con Miranda, Timothy, Marie y Chaoji apoyábamos matando a los miles de Akumas que pretendían atacar la improvisada base donde se refugiaban buscadores, científicos y enfermeros, quienes habían ido para ayudarnos… - pero fue interrumpido por la china.

-¿Enfermeros y científicos…? ¿Buscadores…? ¿Cómo pueden ayudar ellos…? - pero fue interrumpida por Bookman.

-Así es, pero obviaré algunos hechos porque no los veo muy relevantes, iré con lo más importante ahora y espero que funcione… - izo una pausa, cerró sus ojos, aclaró su garganta y luego continuó - La fatiga de Miranda era notoria, no sólo protegía la base sino, también, a todos los exorcistas y al no estar todos unidos, era mayor el esfuerzo que hacía. Ustedes tres, - mirando a Lavi, Allen y a Lenalee - junto a Krory, peleando frente a frente con el Conde, fueron los primeros en ser excluidos del poder de Miranda, cosa que el Conde aprovechó para darles un duro escarmiento. La señorita Miranda hizo un nuevo intento por darles de nuevo su poder, pero el Conde fue más rápido y desde el cielo lanzó su espada atravesando el ya fatigado cuerpo de ella, ante nuestras atónitas miradas. Una a una nuestras heridas fueron abriéndose y nuestra sangre se mezclo con la de Miranda… - hizo una pausa, abrió los ojos para mirar la expresiones de los presentes y encontró sorpresa y horror - _tal vez esto ayude a recuperar sus memorias…_ - pensó mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa casi fantasmal. Y así como pensó en anciano, en las mentes del los presentes algunas imágenes comenzaron aparecer en las mentes de alguno de los presentes.

-Eso… lo recuerdo como un sueño de hace años… - comentó Lavi muy sorprendido, cubriendo su cara con una mano. Lenalee estaba igual de sorprendida mirando al piso al igual que Allen. Kanda alzó una ceja y se dedicó a mirar uno a uno a los presentes.

-Lo que sucedió después fue todo muy rápido, o así es como yo lo recuerdo… - hizo una leve pausa para aclarar su garganta y luego continuar - el Conde se acercó a la señorita Miranda rápidamente para recoger su espada. Una vez frente a ella, simplemente tomó el mango y, con tal brutalidad, arrancó el arma del cuerpo de ella, rompiendo de paso su inocencia, pero en ese mismo instante, una segadora y poderosa luz verde iluminó el cuerpo de Miranda y repelió al Conde. Luego esa luz se elevó hacia el cielo y un sonido sordo silenció el campo de batalla, haciendo que nuestras Inocencias reaccionaran junto con ese sonido. Uno a uno, los Akumas se destruyeron, mientras que el Conde y la familia de Noeh se retorcían de dolor en el suelo. Luego de ello, la luz verde se expandió y explotó y hace 19 años aparecimos aquí. Ustedes pisaron esta tierra tal cual como se ven ahora, pero luego de unos minutos todos volvieron a ser bebes, gracias a la Inocencia de Miranda, pero Komui Lee, Cross Marian, Reever, Leverrier y yo el tiempo se frenó, tenemos nuestros recuerdos y apariencia intacta. - finalizó dejando un ambiente un tanto tenso.

-eso explica muchas cosas… - interviene nuevamente el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de todos. Su seriedad sorprendió a todos los presentes, quienes enfocaron toda su atención en él - hace ocho años que debí enterrar este vejesto… ¡AAGH! - bromeó, pero un libro tamaño enciclopedia chocó con su rostro, claramente lanzado por Bookman. Una tímida risa se escuchó a pesar del bullicio de Lavi, todos miraron a quien reía a pesar de lo tenso del ambiente.

-¿Eh? - de repente su cuerpo se estremece y sus pupilas se dilatan - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta a si misma asustada mirando fijamente el suelo. Un sin fin de imágenes y escenas asaltan su mente violentamente provocándole dolores tan parecidos como si agujas estuviesen perforando su cabeza - ¡AAHH!

.

.

* * *

><p>Ahhh bueno… cortisimo el capitulo… escusa numero dos: ¡estoy enferma¡ agarre el peor de los resfriados mmm<p>

Pero no importa jijiji mi nueva novia oficial me cuida! ;3 soy feliz!

perdónenme… sólo quería subir el capitulo pronto… jejeje

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	8. Capitulo 8

Perdón por tardar! Jejeje ya nunca más lo prometo

Gracias por los reviews! Chicas son las mejores! Déjenme más reviews!

Ya, ya… aquí mi pensamiento:

**¿Sabían que el poder de un review es enorme? **

**Te dan ganas de escribir más, consentir a tus lectores y subir los capítulos antes de lo esperado… se te infla el pecho aunque sean puros tomatazos, ya que inconcientemente piensas… ellos pensaron en mí y yo debo hacer lo mismo… **

**Por eso, si quieres tener actualizaciones antes de tiempo, date unos segundos si quiera y comenta, así como te diste los minutos para leerlo. Así todos contentos.**

Waaaaaaaah me inspiré xd

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura. Si me perteneciera… amm Kanda-sama sería sólo mío y de nadie más… ni siquiera de Alma Karma… o la chica de quien él estaba enamorado en su "vida pasada". Y no me importa lo que diga mi pareja ¡él-es-MÍO! Me da igual! Ser vi' no es malo! xD

Explicaría eso que le dijo Cross a Apocriphosadsdad (como se escriba ¬¬): de "que cuando lo conoció él no se llamaba a si mismo "Allen" y que debió darse cuenta antes de la trampa" (¿loco? Si, mucho…) y eso de que el "corazón" conoce a Allen y que está preocupado por él… O.o (si mal no recuerdo todo esto está en los capítulos 200 o 201 en adelante… lo leí hace poco y ya lo olvide… u.u)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

-_Lenalee… chan…_ - una voz femenina le llamaba. Sonaba lejana y a la vez cercana y algo distorsionada pero se entendía - _Lenalee… chan…_ - esta vez, esa voz, se le hizo familiar pero no sabía donde la había oído antes.

-¿Eh? - abrió los ojos y se encontró con un escenario negro, cómo si nunca hubiese abierto los ojos pero tenía los ojos abiertos y no veía nada. De repente el piso comienza a moverse y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cae al suelo - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó asustada al ver como el suelo se agrieta y de estas luces verde agua salían. El sismo aumentó de intensidad y todo el lugar comenzó a quebrajarse, y Lenalee pudo notar que estaba encerrada en un cubo un poco estrecho y totalmente vacío - ¡AAHH! - gritó al notar que la luz comenzaba a tomar terreno y la oscuridad se quebrajaba y caía, dejando el cubo ahora de un color verde agua brillante.

-_Lenalee-chan… ¿Estas bien?_ - esta vez, la voz, se oía más estable pero con un eco, cómo si fuese la voz de algún sueño.

-_Esa voz… la he oído antes… pero…_ - pensaba mientras repasaba el lugar una y otra vez buscando el origen de la voz - ¿Quién o qué eres? - se aventuró a preguntar al no ver nada físico cerca de ella.

-_¿No me reconoces?_ - su tono, esta vez, era triste - _Soy Miranda… Miranda Lotto, Lenalee-chan, tu amiga y compañera exorcista…_

-¿Miranda…? - sus ojos se dilataron al darse cuenta de algo - _imposible… ¿La misma Miranda Lotto del relato de __Bookman-san? ¿Amiga… y compañera exorcista…?_ - asombrada se llevó un puño a los labios - pero… no te recuerdo…

-_Tranquila, tus recuerdos ya llegaran, Lenalee-chan, pero antes debo decirte un mensaje para Bookman-san. - _la china intento tranquilizarse para escuchar atenta - _Hay una Inocencia activa muy cerca de ustedes, deberán encontrarla y mantenerla con ustedes hasta que estén todos reunidos y sólo podrán volver a casa si están junto a ella._

-Pero…

-_Lo entiendo, Lenalee-chan. Es hora de que tus recuerdos vuelvan contigo, no retrasaré más pero recuerda dar el mensaje a Bookman-san. _- La voz no se oye más y el cubo brillante poco a poco comienza a desvanecerse desde el techo y, como si del viento de tratase, una infinidad de imágenes y escenas comienzan a verse en todo el espacio.

-… - cae en un trance al ver las primeras escenas, donde se puede ver a ella siendo obligada a partir dejando a su hermano, otra donde todo lo que sufrió por causa de Leverrier, otra donde se reencuentra con su hermano, donde conoce a Kanda Yuu, las primeras misiones, cuando conoce a Lavi y a Bookman, meditando junto a Kanda, espiando a Kanda, cuando Allen llega a la Orden, las misiones junto a sus amigos, al Conde, la familia de Noeh, la "muerte" de Allen, Anita-san y Mahoja-san, los Akumas nivel 3 y el Akuma modificado Chomesuke, la llegada a Japón, la nueva inocencia de Allen, el Arca, Howard Link, la invasión a la Orden, aquellos a quienes perdió, la fabrica de Akumas, el Akuma nivel 4, su Inocencia evolucionada, cuando se le declara a Kanda, las sospechas de que Allen Walker es un Noeh, la misión en Italia que usan de escusa para tener su primera cita y donde llegan a "algo" más… y así una a una, las memorias de su "pasado", llegan de golpe.

-¡AAHH! - gritaba desesperada, al sentir como si cada recuerdo fuese una aguja perforando su cabeza, sujetando con sus manos cada lado de ésta y encorvando su cuerpo en signo de verdadero dolor. - Nn… ¡HAA!

-¡Lenalee! - Kanda se acercó a ella y la enderezó dejándola recostada en su pecho con mucha dificulta, ya que la china no paraba de retorcerse - tranquila… - intenta tranquilizarla pero era inútil. Tomó la cabeza de ella e intento que fijara su vista en él pero los ojos de Lenalee están fijos mirando la nada como en el trance en el cual calló.

-Viejo…

-Tranquilos, ella debe estar recordando - se acerca a ella y le examina los ojos haciéndole señas y tratando de llamar su atención - imaginé que sería un acto violento… pero creo que a de ser doloroso, por lo que… - se acercó lentamente a ella - será mejor que… - acerca una mano a la parte trasera del cuello de la chica y usando sus dedos busca un punto exacto en éste, cuando lo encuentra, con un rápido movimiento, la deja inconciente - … no te fuerces. Por favor, descanse señorita Lena…

-¡Viejo! ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces? - Lavi se exalta y se levanta de inmediato colocándose del otro lado de la china tomando su cabeza y corroborando de que ya estaba inconciente - ¡Pudiste utilizar otro método!

-Es mejor que la ola de recuerdos llegue en la inconciencia ya que puede que el acto sea violento y le cause gran dolor en su cabeza y quien sabe cuanto dure el doloroso proceso. Si lo hace mientras está dormida la reacción puede ser diferente y tal vez, al despertar, sólo tenga un leve dolor de cabeza… - le explicaba con gran paciencia a su joven aprendiz. Recordaba haberle obligado a que leyera un libro que trataba este tipo de casos pero, como no era tan importante para el pelirrojo, lo más probable era que no lo haya leído - por ello creí más conveniente que lo hiciera con calma y ustedes pasarán por lo mismo, pero no significa que todos pasarán por el mismo proceso. Tal vez sea más fácil con ustedes… - la mirada de Bookman, esta vez, tuvo un extraño brillo que hizo que el aire en el cuarto se helara.

-Bien, no hay problema. Pasaré por los peores castigos que puedas darme para "recuperar" la memoria, como según tú dices, viejo… ¡Pero pudiste utilizar el cloroformo que tenías escondido bajo la cama! - y Lavi le seguía al asunto. Y es que tenía algo de razón, pero nunca se sabe como reaccionará la persona a algún químico. Pero Bookman lo ignoró olímpicamente - ¡Viejo!

-Amm… pero yo no recuerdo nada - interrumpió Allen - tal vez se equivocaron conmigo… - esta vez no sólo Bookman le dirigió una mirada seria, sino también Kanda.

-No, la mente es muy caprichosa por lo que tal vez se reusa a revivir esos difíciles y dolorosos recuerdos y nunca dije que fuese tan fácil recordar, en este caso se necesita la ayuda de alguien más o un "trauma" para devolver la memoria. Prefiero ser yo quien les traiga sus recuerdos y no dejarles en manos de alguien irresponsable - por su mente pasó la imagen de Komui, sacándole un suspiro resignado, pero su rostro se puso serio nuevamente - ¡Allen Walker! - le llamó con voz seca, el aludido se tensó al sólo escuchar esa voz - nos conocimos a tus quince años, en la ciudad que se rebobina en Alemania, convertiste a tu padre adoptivo en Akuma, la maldición que te hecho en tu ojo izquierdo, le mataste cuando tu Inocencia sola se activó ante la presencia de la materia oscura, el Conde, el viaje con Cross Marian, tu llegada a la Orden, tus compañeros exorcistas: Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda, Lavi; las misiones, Supervisor Komui Lee, la exorcista Miranda Lotto y la Noé, el exorcista vampiro Arystar Krory Tercero… - los ojos de Allen se fueron abriendo lentamente por la impresión, las imágenes una a una se metían en su cabeza y los recuerdos llegaban lentamente a él. En su cabeza un remolino de recuerdos lo asaltó y todo a su alrededor se movió, estaba mareado y un leve palpitar en su cabeza le indicaba de que un gran dolor de cabeza por llegar. Y no se hizo esperar, como agujas las memorias se clavaron en la cabeza de Allen y ya no soportando el dolor, se llevó sus manos a la cabeza mientras que apoyaba los codos en sus piernas. Bookman miraba atentamente, al igual que los dos presentes, todos los movimientos del joven alvino, pero aun así no se detuvo - Crown Clown, el Arca, el Inspector Howard Link, la invasión a la Orden… - y así Bookman continuó mencionando los sucesos que él vio para trasmitírselos a Allen y de paso a los dos que estaban presentes, pero si no resultaba con Lavi y Kanda, tenía otros planes para ellos - … Neah. - finalizó, la larga lista de sucesos y nombres, el anciano. Notó que Allen no movía ni un músculo y que sus ojos miraban el piso y a la vez no. Resopló al pensar que tendría que hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Lenalee pero se detuvo al ver que el chico cambiaba de posición una de sus manos y la dirigía a su cara.

-Pero que… - en su cara se reflejaba confusión pura. Sus "recuerdos del pasado" se juntaban con los "nuevos recuerdos pasados" y algo, claramente, no encajaba - es como si… hubiese nacido dos veces… - en su mente todo era confusión… algo no encajaba. Bookman sólo asintió - ¿Cómo es eso posible…?

-Ya te lo expliqué, fue por la inocencia de Miranda. - suspiró y se acercó a él - será mejor que descanses un poco, después explicaré todo con más detalles si es necesario, aunque no lo creo.

-Si, Bookman-san… - y sin más el alvino se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama, ignorado a los demás presentes. Su mente necesitaba descanso y su cerebro se lo pedía a gritos.

Lavi no se creía lo que veía, muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo…? ¿Por qué nada…? Y así una tras otra aparecían. Kanda sólo veía sin hacer ni decir nada, tal vez un poco sorprendido por lo que ha visto, pero sin cambiar el serio semblante de su rostro.

-Viejo… - susurró el pelirrojo - ¿Qué pasa aquí…? - aun sorprendido.

-Para ti Lavi… - se acerca a una de las muchas cajas y sacó una pequeña libreta y un cuaderno más grande - ten… - entregándoselo - en ellos se encuentra tanto mi visión como tú visión de lo que vivimos en la Orden Oscura, ahora ¡Léelos! - le ordenó.

-Mm… - Lavi se sentó y acomodó en la cama, junto a Allen. Bookman ahora dirigió su mirada al japonés, quien al sentirla sobre él, un intenso y molesto frío recorrió su espalda.

-No hace falta golpearme ni hacerme leer libro aburridos - mirándolo serio.

-Supongo que el plan de Komui funcionó en ti ¿Verdad?

-Algo así… - frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Eso es bueno, así es menos trabajo… - soltó un suspiro de alivio - ya que por lo que sé, el regresar está en sus manos… y en las de "ella" - Kanda lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Ella?

-Si, más de eso no sabemos… "Quién será", "Por qué ella" o "Dónde está" No lo sabemos… pero en ella está la respuesta y nuestro deber es encontrarla… eso fue lo que dijo Cross.

-Entonces…

-Sólo hay que esperar a que recuperen sus memorias y comenzar a moverse para regresar donde pertenecemos.

-… - Kanda mira a la chica que está dormida junto a él y luego desvía la mirada a la otra chica que duerme a lo largo de la cama. Abre sus ojos al recordar algo - ¿Y Alma…? - Preguntó pero fue interrumpido por la rápida negación del Bookman.

-Ella pertenece a éste lugar, por lo que será mejor que busque la mejor manera de despedirse de ella sin que se entere de donde venimos y quienes somos en realidad… sólo vasta con Minato.

-Tsk. Ya lo sé, pero el del problema no soy yo, sino ella… - con un poco de molestia en la voz ya que sabía que la chica podía ser muy terca en algunas cosas y si ellos desaparecían de la noche a la mañana, ella no se quedaría tranquila.

-Ya pensaremos en eso…

-¡Nngh…! - fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente del pelirrojo. Bookman miró al chico y lo vio estirando su cuerpo de una manera bastante perezosa - ¡Ahh…! Esto es algo confuso…

-¿Ya recuerdas, Lavi? - preguntó el anciano. Kanda miró al pelirrojo y rodó los ojos, su tiempo de años de paz se había ido.

-Si… jeje aun estoy en proceso, pero llegan… - respondió desganado - me siento cansado… pero… - corre un poco su mirada y ve al pelilargo - ¡Ah! ¡Yuu! - el aludido ni se molestó en mirarlo - estas… ¡Ngh! ¡Esto es confuso! Espera… ¿Tu me recuerdas? - mirándolo expectante.

-Sería imposible olvidar a un conejo idiota… - sin mirarlo aun. A Lavi le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Yuu! - lanzándose a abrazarlo, pero una patada en la cara lo manda a volar, estrellándose en la puerta - ¡Agh…! ¡Mm…! - sobándose la cabeza - Yuu-chan siempre tan cariñoso… jeje extrañaba tus maltratos - sonriendo infantilmente.

-Sigue llamándome por mi nombre y haré que no te olvides nunca más de ellos… claro, si sobrevives. - enviándole una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

-Ah… jeje… hablar contigo me hace traer más recuerdos… ¿Por qué no me acompañas a beber algo? Necesito un café… ¿Vamos?

-Tsk… Si tú invitas. - Lavi asiente. Acomoda a Lenalee junto a Alma y se levanta para seguir al pelirrojo. Ambos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la cafetería del hotel. Bookman se sienta en una silla a leer y así pasa media hora hasta que el alvino comienza a despertase.

-Mmh… - despertando un poco ruidoso, llamando la atención de Bookman.

-Oh… - mirándolo.

-¿Dónde… estoy…? - un poco desorientado mirando el lugar hasta que visualiza al anciano - oh, Bookman…

-Ya despertaste, que bien. - sonriéndole.

-Siento la cabeza pesada…

-Es normal, pero quédate quieto o te marearás.

-Si… - mirando lentamente por la habitación, dándose cuenta de algo - ¿Y Lavi…? ¡Ah! ¡Kanda! - gritando al recordar al japonés - ¡¿Dónde está Kanda? - un poco, mucho, emocionado.

-Tranquilo, chico, gritas mucho. - dejando a un lado lo que leía para luego mirarlo a él - se fue con Lavi a beber algo en la cafetería del hotel y, si, está vivo. - se adelantó a decir, a Allen le brillaron los ojos de emoción y felicidad. Desde la vez de que él le había abierto la puerta del arca, para que se fuera con Alma a Mattel, nunca más lo vio. Y desde ese momento habían pasado unos meses hasta el enfrentamiento con el Conde, donde gracias a la inocencia de Miranda viajaron en el tiempo. Ya las esperanzas de verlo vivo estaban casi nulas y él ya casi lo dio por muerto, hasta ahora. Bookman tomó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca - ¿Todo claro ahora?

-Más o menos, la verdad aun me cuesta asimilar los nuevos y antiguos recuerdos y ponerlos en su lugar… pero lo que más importa… - cambiando su expresión a una seria - es la guerra… ¡Bookman! ¡¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí, cuando deberíamos estar allá? Han pasado años… quizás todos… - su rostro se torna en amargura.

-Chico, estamos en el siglo XXI, eso quiere decir que tal parece que él no ganó la batalla - vio como los ojos de Allen cambiaban y se llenaban de esperanza - pero tenemos que volver, nosotros no pertenecemos aquí. Por eso todos deben recobrar sus memorias y poder encontrar la forma de volver. El joven Kanda la recobró hace años, Lavi está en ello al igual que usted… sólo falta que despierte la señorita Lena para comenzar a movernos…

-Lenalee… - desvió la mirada a la figura de la china, quien descansaba en la cama junto a Alma… o más bien la usaba como almohada. - con ella fue más fácil… ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez sea por la presencia del joven Kanda, inconcientemente su mente se forzó para recordarlo, suele pasar. - muy tranquilo mientras fumaba. Allen se quedó mirando a las chicas y recordó el pasado que vio en las memorias del japonés.

-_Esa mujer es igual a la mujer de las memorias de Kanda… y además se llama Alma… - _pensaba un tanto concentrado mientras las miraba fijamente, llamando la atención del Bookman.

-¿En que piensas, muchacho?

-N-nada, Bookman-san. Creo que iré con Lavi y Kanda a beber un café… necesito eso y algo de comer… jeje - riendo nervioso.

-Bien.

-Am… Bookman-san… - llamando su atención - había algo que olvidaba - sin quitar la mirada de las chicas - ellas… dos han sufrido mucho por Kanda… - susurrando - ¿Qué pasará con la señorita Alma?

-Se despedirá de ustedes y nunca más los volverá a ver, ella pertenece aquí. Ya le avisé al joven Kanda que se despidiera y que ella no se enterara de donde provenimos.

-Bien… supongo que ese es el destino de Alma y Kanda… - un poco triste - tener despedida dolorosas… - pensando en el triste pasado de ellos.

* * *

><p>Oh por diooooooooooos! Como demoré kajkajkajkajkaja gommen! De verdad no quería tardar… pero he estado muy ocupada x.x pero aquí terminadito está! el capitulo claro está xD el fic aun no tiene fin… mentalizado u.u" pero bue… jejeje yaa<p>

Las quiero mucho, mucho mis lindas lectoras! (k) jejeje estoy cariñosa :x pues mi novia es la mejor! Sabe como ayudarme… incluso ella me dijo que no ttrabajara tanto para escribirles el capitulo :3 ella es muy atenta

La amooooooo!

Y también a ustedes :3

Nos leemos en el sieguen cap!

**º**

**º**

**¿Review?**


	9. Capitulo Espacial

**Baka-Diva Sais: **Ngh… perdooooooooon! Pero no podía actualizar antes… bueno ya saben… el capitulo de Inocencia (que quedó amm… normal y sin una gota de lo que yo quería… :s) y tengo otros proyectos más… sin contar que trabajo, estudio, cuido a mi hijo e intento que Yuu-chan vuelva conmigo…

Lo que estoy haciendo es actualizar editar el capi… xD no quiero ir dándole capis a este… especial… por lo que tiene que estar alerta xD muajajajjaja creo que la próxima será la última.

Ah… gomen…

**Disclaimer:** D Gray Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo 9: Capitulo especial KanLena**

-_Kanda… - _el aludido se volteó para mirarla - _yo… tengo un mal presentimiento…_ - con la voz un poco quebrada - _dirás que es tonto… pero tuve un sueño… en el que te perdía y…_ - soltando las lágrimas - _no te volvía… a ver…_ - sollozando. El peliazul se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-_Es sólo una misión, estaré bien._ - le dice tranquilamente, tratando poder calmarla… fallando.

-_Confío en ti, Kanda… sé que no te dejarás morir fácilmente, pero desconfío del enemigo… son demasiados y buscarán una forma de hacerte caer… déjame ir contigo, por favor…_ - suplicándole, aferrándose más al cuerpo frente a ella.

-_Komui ya te asignó una misión, debes ir…_

_-¡Si tú vida está en riesgo, no iré!_ - interrumpiéndolo - _Allen-kun puede ir en mi lugar…_

_-¡Estamos en guerra, Lenalee! ¡No puedes ir moviéndote por un capricho!_- alejándola bruscamente de él, sin sacar sus manos de los hombros de ella, obligándola a que lo mire -_ Volveré, como en todas las misiones, eso lo debes tener bien claro. _- volviéndola a abrazar.

-_Kanda…_ - volviendo a llorar. Él se quedó con ella esa noche, ya que gracias al mal sueño de ella, lo obligó a quedarse. Tampoco era como si le molestara ya que a la mañana siguiente todos cruzarían por el arca para llegar al lugar indicado y no se verían en un buen tiempo.

Ellos jamás imaginaron que, en el momento en que Komui les había asignado sus misiones, habían caído en la trampa del Conde.

-_…_ - en la puerta del arca Kanda solamente se volteó para ver a Lenalee y luego cruzar la puerta. La china no quitó en ningún momento su cara de angustia y eso no sólo preocupó a Kanda sino a todos sus compañeros exorcistas.

Llegó el turno de Lenalee para cruzar la puerta y una vez en el punto de su misión las cosas pasaron lenta y dolorosamente; nunca imaginó que habían caído en la trampa del Conde y los Noah. Su compañero de misión, de los llamados "terceros exorcistas", había comenzado a actuar extraño y a cambiar de apariencia y de la nada comenzar a atacarla, era extraño pero para proteger su vida tuvo que atacarlo también, no imaginó que los demás pasaran por lo mismo pero la voz del Conde le hizo nacer esa ida en su cabeza. Su corazón se detuvo.

-_Kanda… Allen-kun… Lavi… -_ muy agotada y asustada - _todos… por favor…_ - escuchando lo que el Conde anunciaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar que el 14º Noah había despertado, y su respiración se detuvo al escuchar que el que lo había despertado era, nada más que Kanda. Su Yuu Kanda había despertado al Noah - _Allen-kun… Kanda…_ - su voz se quebró y el llanto no tardó en llegar.

Impotencia. Eso era lo que sentía, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo dejó pasar, y no hizo nada por detener a Kanda. ¡Ella y su debilidad ante Kanda! ¡Debió imponerse y decirle que iría con él si o si y Allen-kun la reemplazaría! ¡Así de simple!... así de simple. Así de simple y no lo hizo.

Peor fue su sorpresa al regresar y enterarse que ni Lavi, Bookman y Kanda habían regresado. Y lloró, lloró como nunca, lloró con impotencia, lloró con rabia, lloró con ira y lloró con mucha, mucha pena. Allen, quien estaba frente a ella ya que él le había dicho lo sucedido, intentó calmarla pero ella sin aviso alguno le abrazó sin detener su llanto, iba a abrazarla pero fueron separados por los Crow para llevar al supuesto "traidor". Lenalee quedó ahí, sin sus mejores amigos, sin su amado, a pesar de la compañía de Miranda y Krory, se sentía sola. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Comenzó a sentirse desesperada y se sintió perdida al saber que Allen había escapado, y cuando lo encontró supo que él no volvería por el momento y que no perdiera las esperanzas en Kanda, que confiara en él. Así lo hizo pero con el pasar de las semanas… los comentarios de los científicos las hacían dudar. A los tres meses después apareció Lavi junto con Bookman en muy mal estado, pero bien después de todo.

Después de recuperarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido, Lavi, se percató del estado de su amiga Lenalee y de las causas del por qué estaba así, por lo que intentó nunca dejarla sola y apoyarla y ayudarla en todo lo que ella lo necesitara. De vez en cuando, en las noches de lluvia o tormenta, ella se iba a dormir junto a Lavi con la escusa de que en las noches como esas, el recuerdo de Kanda se hacía más presente y las pesadillas la dejaban despierta por horas y muy asustada. Fueron tiempos realmente duros tanto para Lenalee como para Lavi.

Después de unos tres meses Lavi y Lenalee se decidieron a ir en busca de su amigo alvino, les costó mucho dar con él y convencerlo de volver a la Orden, pero al final él volvió a su hogar, junto a su familia, amigos y… ¿Enemigos?

La china aún seguía con el recuerdo de Kanda, pero ya de cierta forma lo había dejado en segundo plano, ahora tenía a sus amigos cerca de ella y se preocuparía de ellos. Aun así, ellos la cuidaban y la apoyaban cada vez que ella caía de nuevo.

_-Lenalee… _- le habló el alvino, acercándose antes de que ella entrara a su habitación.

-_Allen-kun, ¿Sucede algo? _- sin voltearse a verlo. Su voz sonaba apagada y eso no le gustaba mucho al alvino.

-_Eso era lo que yo quería preguntarte…_ - usó un tono amable para intentar acercarse a la china y así poder intentar ayudarla.

-_Jeh~… ¿Sabes…? éste último tiempo he sido bastante predecible…_

_-Tienes razón, pero aun así te lo pregunto. Bueno, lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo… pero…_

_-Allen-kun… - _interrumpiéndolo, comenzando a temblar. Se volteó rápidamente y se abrazó a él - _¿Dónde…?_ - comenzando a llorar - _¿Dónde está Kanda…?_ - El alvino sólo la abrazó. No podía decirle donde estaba o si aun estaba vivo, ya que ni él lo sabía. Él sabía la localización donde lo había dejado pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo, por lo que no podía asegurar que aun estuviese ahí o siguiera vivo.

.

-K-Kanda… - susurró entre sueños, fue tan bajito que ni Allen ni Bookman le escucharon. Se volteó quedando pegada a Alma, golpeándose la nariz en la espalda de la última, despertándose un poco asustada - Nn… - abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir el golpe. Una de sus manos se dirigió al cuerpo frente a ella, tocándolo, mientras sus ojos subían encontrarse con los largos cabellos castaño-claros. - Alma… san… - susurró un poco sorprendida - ¿Por… qué…? - de repente todo se le hace más claro. Se despego rápidamente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Señorita Lena… - Bookman ya estaba más aliviado, su trabajo había terminado y casi no tuvo que hacer nada. Ahora sólo había que dejarle el trabajo al tiempo.

-Lenalee… - Allen se veía más emocionado.

-Allen-kun… Bookman-san… - susurró nuevamente. La china se sentía un poco mareada y confundida. Tal y como a Allen, los recuerdos se mezclaban y la confundían, pero algo la inquietó, una imagen en su cabeza hizo que el mundo se detuviera - Kanda…

-¿Eh? - el alvino la escucho y se acercó, dentándose junto a ella - Si… bueno… Kanda está…

-Allen-kun - le habló interrumpiéndolo - quiero ir donde está él ahora - exigió.

-Pero…

-¡Allen! - le gritó ya más frustrada.

-Iremos - cambiando su expresión a una más seria, asustando un poco a la chica - pero debes calmarte. - la china de a poco se fue calmando y relajando la expresión de su cara.

-Perdón, Allen-kun… pero sabes que… yo…

-Jejeje Lenalee, lo sé, pero no debes permitir que Kanda te vea en ese estado… - acarició sus cabellos con una mano sacando una sonrisa de parte de la china - Así me gusta… - sonriendo también - que no vea que sufriste por él sino su ego quedara volando alto… más alto de lo que ya estaba - riendo con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Jejeje, tienes razón. Allen-kun…

-¿Si?

-Gracias - lo abrazó, dejando muy sorprendido al alvino - Me has ayudado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, has estado siempre apoyándome, animándome cuando caía de nuevo en la tristeza… - estrechando más ese abrazo - tú y Lavi son los mejores amigos que pude tener… les debo tanto…

-… - Allen bajó un poco la mirada pero respondió al abrazo - para eso estamos… los amigos, Lenalee… - Bookman miró toda la escena en silencio hasta que recordó que debía reportar los "avances" a los demás.

-Ejem… - se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes - ¿Por qué no bajan a ver al joven Kanda y a Lavi? - les sugiere, los otros dos le sonríen y asienten.

-Gracias, Bookman-san… pero… ¿No bajará con nosotros? - el alvino se suelta lentamente del abrazo de la china para voltearse completamente para mirarlo mejor.

-No, chico. Primero debo hacer unas cosas y luego llamar a Komui para avisarle que mi trabajo ya terminó, por lo que ya deberíamos pasar a la siguiente etapa…

-Um… bueno… entonces nos adelantaremos… ¡Oh! Y dile a mi hermano que tenemos que hablar seriamente. - Lena se levanta y se adelanta a la puerta - ¿Vamos Allen-kun?

-¡Sí! - levantándose también, caminando hasta llegar junto a ella - Vamos entonces, Lenalee… - abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a la china, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras él. Los dos fueron escaleras abajo, ya que el ascensor estaba en mantención, contándose las nuevas experiencias vividas y de lo raros que se sentían en ese siglo tan moderno, era realmente raro. Para ellos era realmente raro.

Una vez en el primer piso, se dirigieron al casino del hotel, el cual tenía un ambiente bastante hogareño y al parecer ese era el tema del día para el menú. Buscaron con la mirada y los visualizaron de inmediato… bueno una cabellera roja no pasa desapercibido.

-Ahh… - suspiró el pelirrojo - de verdad, Yuu… realmente me sorprende que pueda usar tan bien esta cosa… - mostrándole su celular - estoy muy confundido… de un Golem a un móvil…

-Mm… - ignorándolo. Tomaba un café tranquilamente mientras que ignoraba 90% de lo que decía el conejo.

-Y por más que intente tener un ligue… - continuó hablando - no puedo… ¡Estoy maldito! - gritó con frustración.

-… - esta vez Kanda lo había oído y le estaba molestando tener que escuchar tanta estupidez en tan poco tiempo, iba a gritarle para que se callara pero en ese momento vio a Allen y a Lenalee acercarse a ellos - … - sorprendido sin saber que decir.

-Y tú… - le habla a Kanda, el pelirrojo seguía hablando - eres un maldito suer…

-Hola, chicos - lo interrumpe Allen, una vez que ya está detrás de Lavi. Éste último se voltea rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

-¡Moyashi-chan! - se abalanza sobre él y lo abrasa, ¡Ejem…! estruja, con toda su fuerza, claramente intentado molestarlo, cosa que sirvió desde que le llamó con ese sobre-nombre. - es extraño, pero te extrañe…

-¡Es Allen! - lo interrumpe nuevamente - y eres un idiota, Lavi… nos vimos hace poco… - un poco avergonzado por la cariñosa acción de su amigo.

-Jejeje - se rió suavecito la china intentado no hacerse notar, pero no se había dado cuenta que desde que llegó había tenido toda la atención de uno de los presentes - ¿Eh? - al notar que ahora era el centro de atención.

-¡Lena…! - ahora Lavi intentó saltar sobre ella pero fue detenido, por el largo brazo de Kanda, y mandado a volar muy lejos.

-Tsk. Estúpido conejo… - mientras miraba en la dirección en la que había caído Lavi. Lena lo queda mirando sorprendida y algo avergonzada y nerviosa al ver que ahora la mirada de Kanda se dirigía a ella.

-Ho-hola… - saludó tímida, mirándolo que quitando la mirada de inmediato por la vergüenza y la extraña sensación que sentía en su estómago. Kanda la miró y levantó una ceja al ver a la chica tan tímida, la recordaba un poco más cariñosa y atrevida pero le hacía recordar los primeros meses de su relación. Allen al ver que ellos necesitaban su momento a solas, y apartándose en silencio decidió ir a ayudar a su amigo, que había caído sobre unas sillas y se veía bastante doloroso.

-Hola… - le respondió al notar que el Moyashi se había retirado. Ante su respuesta notó que Lena se había puesto más nerviosa, por lo que la invitó a sentarse y con una seña llamó al mesero, pidió dos té de hierbas, cuando se las trajeron los dos tomaron y de cierto modo se sintieron más relajados.

-Kanda… - dijo después de un rato, el aludido fijó su atención en ella y esperó a que hablara. - Am… Etto… ¿Cómo has estado…? - de repente sintió la necesidad de tocarlo y sin pensarlo sus manos tomaron las del japonés en un impulso. - ¡Te he extrañado tanto! - dijo sin pensar y sin esperar la respuesta del otro. Cuando se percató de lo que había dicho y hecho se sonrojó de sobre manera pero no soltó las manos de Kanda, su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

-… - se sorprendió por la repentina confesión, pero ahora él tomó las manos de la china y las entrelazó con las suyas

- Lenalee… Lo sé, y lo puedo imaginar… - ya que él también la extrañaba pero no lo podía decir tan abiertamente como quisiera. - pero puedes estar tranquila ahora, no iré a ningún lado…

-Lo sé… pero fue un impulso… jeje perdón - dijo avergonzada pero un poco más tranquila - pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado? Digo… bueno ya sabes… antes de llegar "aquí"…

-… - esta vez no supo que responder. ¿Cómo decirle que se había ido a unas ruinas con Alma? Ella lo podría malinterpretar ya que "aquí" Alma es chica pero "allá" era un chico con… bueno, el alma de la chica. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas o simplemente omitirlo y cambiar, de alguna forma, el tema de conversación.

.

Algo tenía que pensar, no podía llegar y decirle que había estado con Alma, pero tampoco fue tan así. Por lo que recordaba era que Allen le había abierto una puerta y los mandó a Mattel pero luego de que Alma desapareciera de su vida una fuerte luz le cegó y de ello no recuerda más.

-No recuerdo muy bien… - con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

-… - Lenalee lo miró expectante, quería saber que le había pasado, cómo había estado, con quien, si estuvo solo o acompañado, etc.

Kanda se había decidido a decirle la verdad de Alma, contarle la verdad y ver que pasaba. No se pasaría toda una vida mintiendo algo que tarde o temprano se iba a saber o por su cuenta o por otros que conocían su secreto. Iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Yuu-chan~! ¡Que malo eres conmigo~! - lloraba Lavi mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso rápido - Sólo quería abrazar a Lenalee… - pero no termina su frase ya que, de repente, una aura visiblemente oscura rodea el cuerpo del japonés. - Eh… ¿Yuu…? - y hasta ahí quedaron sus palabras gracias a Allen, quien le alcanzó en el momento justo antes de recibir un golpe tipo lanza que iba dirigido directamente a su cuello. Lavi trago duro al ver lo cerca que estuvo de recibirlo y agradeció interna y externamente al alvino, estrangulándolo y gritando lo agradecido que estaba.

-¡Lavi! - regañándolo, alejándolo de la pareja - ¡¿Podrías tener un poco más de consideración? Puedes abrasar a Lena cuando quieras, pero no ahora. ¡¿Puedes, si quiera, pensar en lo que sintió Lenalee todo este tiempo? - el pelirrojo se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró, cabizbajo.

-Lo lamento… - echando una mirada a la pareja, quienes aun se mantenían en silencio pero con la china riendo nerviosa. Su mirada se tornó triste de un momento a otro - Eso lo sé, Allen… - con un tono serio, que realmente no iba con su mirada - pero… no puedo creer que ellos, tan diferentes… se relacionen así…

-Si, Lavi, pero…

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, Allen… - ahora dirigiendo su mirada al aludido, quien se sorprendió al ver una mirada llena de frustración, miedo, impotencia y muchos otros sentimientos negativos. El pelirrojo tomó aire y con mucha dificultad, por lo que iba a decir, comenzó a hablar - Allen… hice algo malo… - el peliblanco abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿Algo… malo…? - sin entender muy bien - ¿A qué te refieres? Lavi… - un poco temeroso.

-Fue… esa noche… en donde todos celebraban mi regreso… ¿Recuerdas que algo te conté? - una gotita de sudor bajó por sus cabezas al recordar aquel día - bueno… no te lo conté todo…

**- Flash Back -**

_Todos habían recibido la noticia de que Lavi había vuelto a la Orden, y como si fuese pan de cada día, el cocinero Jerry organizó una fiesta de bienvenida para Lavi y Bookman apenas salieran de la enfermería. Todo era gritos de alegría y brindis por el pelirrojo y Bookman quienes habían vuelto a salvo. Si bien él no se sentía con los ánimos, ya que se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Yuu y Allen, y del estado de ánimos de Lenalee, aun así permaneció en la fiesta, por consideración. Miranda le había dicho que por más que ellos lo intentaran, ella no salía adelante pero ahora que él había regresado tal vez halla una esperanza de que por lo menos vuelva a sonreír._

_En medio de todo el gentío la buscó y no la encontró, por lo que decidió preguntar en donde se encontraba ya que quería saludarla y todo eso. Unos buscadores le digieron que la chica ni se había dignado a salir de su cuarto cuando le fueron a dar la noticia de que él estaba en la Orden. Fue a la habitación de Lenalee y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abre sola mostrando unos ojos color violeta sin mucho brillo. Estos lo miraron analíticamente durante unos, incomodándolo un poco hasta que decidió actuar._

_-¡Lenalee! ¡waa! Mira como ha crecido tu cabello - tomando una mecha muy delicadamente - ¡Y estás cada vez más guapa! - abrazándola, casi asfixiándola, pero al no notar reacción alguna comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Lena-chan? - separándose un poco de ella. Lenalee, quien tenía su mirada pegada en el pecho del exorcista, lentamente fue subiendo su mirada y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios._

_-Kanda… - le llamó casi en un susurro, sin quitar su sonrisa._

_-¿Q-qué? - Lavi palideció. Y no por nada, ya que Lenalee se había abalanzado sobre él y le había besado._

_-Kanda… te había extrañado tanto… tanto que hasta había soñado con este momento muchas noches… jejeje pero un poco más romántico…_

_-¿Le-Lenalee…? Y-yo no soy Yuu… soy La…_

_-Shh - haciéndolo callar con un dedo en sus labios - debes estar muy cansado… viajaste durante mucho tiempo y debes querer descansar…_

_-Lena, no soy Yuu, soy Lavi…_

_-Jejeje Baka, deja de decir cosas sin sentido. Ven, entra… - llevándolo dentro de la habitación - recuéstate un ratito mientras te hago uno de esos masajes que tanto te relajan… - pero el pelirrojo, ya hartado, se soltó del débil agarre de la chica y la sentó de golpe en la cama._

_-¡Ya vasta! ¡Vasta, Lenalee! ¡No soy Kanda, soy Lavi! ¡Deja de engañarte! ¡Yuu aun no aparece y quien sabe si realmente está vivo en algún lugar del planeta, así como dicen! - soltó sin pensarlo a la vez que la tomaba de los hombros firmemente, para que reaccionara, pero en vez de eso, Lenalee comenzó a verle con ojos de miedo y a llorar. - ¡Ah! Y-yo… no…_

_-… - comenzando a sollozar, se soltó del agarre de Lavi y se cubrió la cara con sus manos - p-perdóname… y-yo… todo este tiempo eh esperado este momento… ngh… pero… pero… - costándole hablar de vez en cuando. Lo único que ella quería era ver a Kanda y era tal su deseo que no se percató que el que cruzó la puerta fue Lavi. Desde que él cruzó la puerta ella lo vio como Kanda. - Kanda… - ruborizándose un poco mientras se aferraba al cuello de Lavi y juntando sus labios - nnh… - pegando su cuerpo a de él._

_Lavi ni creerlo podía. Quizá alguna vez soñó con algo parecido con Lena, pero jamás, jamás, pensó que llegaría a pasar. Tenía la costumbre de no encariñarse con nadie, pero tanto tiempo cerca de la chica, y conocerla como era, hizo que pasara lo que no debía: encariñarse con alguien. Después de tenerlo un poco aceptado comenzó con lo sueños, que no llagaban a más que una simple insinuación o un besito corto, casi fugaz. Pero esto era otra cosa. No era un sueño. Era la realidad… y lo pilló desprevenido. Porque no solo la chica le estaba besando, sino también se le había pegado al cuerpo y le estaba incitando a algo más._

_-Le-Lenalee… de-tente… - hablando con dificultad, ya que la china no le dejaba soltarse de su agarre y ya había subido su pierna para tener TODO su cuerpo unido. Pero su auto-control estaba llegando a su límite. Había que ser ciego para no notar que la chica era toda una belleza, bien dotada y todo. Lenalee tenía todos los tipos de belleza y eso era lo que hacía caer a muchos e impresionar a algunas. Eso estaba mal y mucho más para Lavi que, aunque se suponía que debía serlo, no era de piedra, ¡Es un hombre! Y ella una bella mujer. _

_-Aah… - soltó un gemido al sentir algo en su entrepierna. Y ahí se fue el auto-control de Lavi. Y es que él no hizo nada por detener eso. Quizá él quería que algo así pasara, o no. Quién sabe._

_Y Lo que sucedió después fue lo que hace que Lavi se culpe y se emocione cada noche de su vida…_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

En la cara de Allen no cabía más asombro. Es que ESO nunca debió pasar. Nunca lo quiso saber. En alguna parte de su interior deseó jamás haberse enterado de eso, él era feliz en su ignorancia ¿Por qué tenía que venir Lavi y arruinar todo? Quizá Kanda tenía razón en eso de que Lavi tenía un serio complejo suicida.

-Eres un idiota… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Lo sé, fui un tonto… pero soy un hombre…

-Eso no es una escusa, Lavi. Jamás se lo cuentes a Kanda, pero Lenalee solía tener pesadillas y cuando eso sucedía me pedía dormir conmigo. Nunca la toqué y eso que soy un hombre.

-Todo un caballero, Allen… - girando los ojos - eres un niño.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - subiendo la voz, llamando la atención de la otra pareja.

-¡Shh! - haciéndolo callar.

-Perdón, pero es que eso no es cierto. Sólo… tengo otros intereses… - mirando a otro lado un poco nervioso.

-¡…! ¿Te van los chicos?

-¡No! - volviendo la cara muy enojado y ofendido.

-Jajajaja broma, broma. Perdón. - tratando de calmarlo - Bueno. Quizá no quise detenerme y quería que pasara, pero es que era imposible…

-Ya, Lavi. Si amas tu vida, esta conversación nunca existió. Lo hecho, hecho está y en el pasado se queda… uff… serás idiota…

-Mmh…

-Te golpearía, por tocar a Lenalee, pero Kanda se daría cuenta… y la verdad saldría al aire, y por ahora te necesitamos como exorcista.

-Moyashi-chan… - un poco emocionado.

-Es Allen.

Mientras el alvino le reclamaba a Lavi que dejara de llamarle así, Kanda y Lenalee seguían hablando, o más bien Lena le contaba a Kanda lo que había sido de su vida y de repente dejaba que él hablara.

-Ya, dime, ¿Qué hacía Alma-san contigo? - más curiosa que celosa.

-Nada, sólo compañía.

-Eso es lo raro.

-…- Kanda la mira alzando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sociable? ¡Ah! No lo digo de mala manera - corrigiéndose - pero es que tu siempre dices que no soportas más compañía… que la mía… - ruborizándose un poco ante la ultima palabra.

-… - sonríe de medio lado - Si tu lo dices, así es.

-_¡Waaah~~!_ - sonrojándose al ver esa sonrisa, que hacía tiempo que no la veía. - jejeje - riendo nerviosa ya que con eso la había matado. - Nee… Kanda… - quería preguntarle más cosas pero antes de poder seguir Kanda la interrumpió.

-Vamos. - se levantó de sus silla y la estiró la mano para que ella le siguiera. La china quedó un tanto sorprendida por ello, no se imaginaba a donde la llevaría.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La proxima vez que lean este capitulo será el fin muajajajajaja del especial, claro está...

¿Por qué no lo repartí en más capis? porque no quise y tengo todo escrito en papel... y me guío de eso! bueno los dejo...

espero tener lista la ultima parte pronto... pero me esforzaré para que salga muy genial... y espero tener más capitulos especiales... pero ya tengo una idea... así que trataré de no hacer lo mismo que hice aquí jajajaja porq es un poco complicado...

bueno nos leemos...

ah! y no olviden pasar a leer mis fics y los de Kaori-san y Saulen-san! que son los mejores! hay más pero tengo mala memoria x.x pero que no se sientan los demás porq yo siempre leo todo! y hasta ahora 1 persona me a decepcionado (yaaah~~) y esa soy yo xD

º

º

**¿Review? **


End file.
